Stolen
by BrownMnM
Summary: Rin is captured by the rustlers lying in wait for the arrival of the locomotive. Hidden among these miscreants is a spy for the towns Sheriff. How will this man help her escape the grip of the notorious band, and will escaping lead to a happy ending or will another evil be the pairs undoing. Sesshoumaru & Rin, Inuyasha & Kagome Pairings.
1. Captured

Sesshoumaru OOC

Plot: Traveling to her aunts on a train, Rin is captured by the rustlers lying in wait for the arrival of the locomotive. Hidden among these miscreants is a spy for the towns Sherriff. How will this man help her escape the grip of the notorious band, and will the sheriff stop them from wrecking more havoc?

Sesshoumaru 25

Rin 19

* * *

><p>Rin was traveling to the west to visit her aunt. The trip had been planned on impulse. Not wanting to think about the reason for this Rin started to think about where she was. Rin had only been on a train once before, it was the same as it was now minus the different comforts. The heaving of the train, the bumping up and down made Rin gain a headache that wouldn't go away, the headache was debilitating. Normally something like this hardly affected her but it was starting to cripple her ability to think. Looking around Rin familiarized herself with the trains many areas so she could find a place to lie down. Looking around Rin noticed the upholstery was very drab. Nonetheless Rin did not care for such things as long as the seats were comfortable, enough to ride without needless suffering. Other passengers were going about their own business making a lot of racket that only increased her distress. Rin felt slightly singled out being the only women without escort. At least then she would have someone help her to her quarters, but yet again that brought to mind the reason why she did not have one. The one person her parents wanted her to marry had offered Rin this common courtesy. Rin had rejected his offer and decided to go by herself the west to get away from the man. Looking at her timepiece Rin noticed it was almost time for the train to come to the town she would be staying at. Heading to her quarters Rin hoped her course would not be interrupted so she could get rid of the headache with the bliss of sleep until they arrived. Rin came to the door and went inside locking it so she wouldn't be disturbed.<p>

Unbeknownst to the passengers; the bandits were planning to plunder everything worth value on the train. The sheriff around those parts had a hidden informer in the infamous band and knew of the planned attack.

Previously

"Sesshoumaru I need you to prevent the Band of Seven long enough for me to get the passengers to safety but if that does not work help as many people as you can to escape." Inuyasa stated

"Yes half brother." He said in a monotone. Turning around he walked out the door and got onto his horse.

**Back to now**

In the train

"Okay people; everyone needs to get off the train and we will take you to the next town." Sesshoumarucommanded pointing towards the exits where the carriages were waiting.

"Why should we listen to you?" one stated not trusting his intent.

"Would you rather get left on a train that is going to be robbed?" he asked glaring at the insolence of that particular passenger. The passenger seeing that glare: froze, shivered, and then walked out.

The other passengers started whispering. With Sesshoumaru's high sense of hearing he could make out a few words. "Well…do not get on that persons bad side…if looks could kill… wow scary… get off the train, get off the train!" Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye he saw a man walking back towards some of the rooms.

"What are you doing man? Sesshoumaru asked.

"I left some things in my quarters it will take only a minute." The man seemed harmless enough, but for some reason something seemed a little off about him. Shaking the feeling off Sesshoumaru nodded to the man so he could continue with his business. The man came back with a small bag in his possession.

"Well I think that is everyone." On of the deputies said.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru walked off of the train. He got on to his horse and rode away to give the Band of Seven the news.

"Okay, keep the trains going so they do not expect anything." The deputy said.

The rustlers

"We need to attack now." Bankotsu said wanting the thrill of the steal. They were in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.

"We need to stick to the planned attack, and that means we wait a little longer." Renkotsu persistently said

"Why do we not just get this over with?" Kyokotsu said.

"Well I almost want to get caught just to see that amazing sheriff they got around these parts." Jakotsu licked his lips in delight.

"Hey where is Sesshoumaru?" Mukotsu asked noticing his absence seeing as he was one of the few that didn't die from his poison.

"I saw him walk off, just leave him alone he would kill you in a heartbeat." Bankotsu said.

"Well that would be a sight to see." Suikotsu chuckled evilly.

"Grsh," Ginkotsu said laughing as he agreed. He was considered the best with weapons. He had a harder time speaking from a knife fight that had cut his mouth on one side.

"Well this is how it is going to pan out…"

Soon after that discussion Sesshoumaru came back. "My source at the train depot just said the train was delayed because of something on the tracks." He stated

"Dang it. Now it will take even longer." Bankotsu sighed frustrated.

* * *

><p>Unlocking the door and walking out the door of the room, Rin continued on to the commons. Surprised Rin noticed that no one was in sight nor was there any noise indicating the presence of anyone. Continuing to look though she doubted that there was anyone else.<p>

"Where is everyone? I guess I will go look for the engineer," Rin said to herself walking towards the Caboose. The train lurched causing Rin to lose her balance and she fell to the floor slightly stunned.

"What the heck?" Rin exclaimed in an unladylike manor. She got back up looking around curious for why the train had stopped. The door opened to the right of her. Startled Rin stared at the man who had walked through. The man was bald but she could not see his face because of the mask he wore.

"Well, well, looky here. The first dang person I have seen on this train…" Mukotsu grinned, his voice muffled

"Who are you exactly?" Rin said disgusted by his appearance

"Lets see how should I put this… lets just say I collect valuables from the wealthiest people."

"Oh…" what was Rin going to do, this was a bandit? "Well, then I will leave you to your collecting" Rin said composing herself

"You're not going anywhere." Rin looked frantically around the train looking for all possible chances of escape.

"And who gave you permission to make me stay here?" Rin said trying to act brave but as soon as he said that she knew she would be stuck. Rin was already backing up ready to run as soon as he attacked.

"Well me of course." He lunged towards her. In her heavy skirts Rin ran through the set away from him. She didn't get very far. "Got ya." Rin felt an arm grab her waist ceasing her forward motion. Rin fought against his grip, wiggling she reached up to poke his eyes or something instead her fingers caught on his mask. She could smell his hot rancid breath as he clutched her to him. What Rin saw in front of her was not pleasant. He was perhaps the ugliest man she had ever seen. His eyes were too big for his face and they looked slightly swollen, he had scars on his face with seemed to have been put there on purpose. He was also rather short and he smelled of things Rin didn't want to think about. She cringed trying even harder to pull away.

"What are you doing Mukotsu?" Mukotsu looked behind him holding on to her arm rather tightly.

"Sessh… Sesshoumaru. Ah… What does it look like I am doing? I am the one who saw her first so now it is only fair for me to have her." He stammered but than recovered.

"Finish the job Mukotsu. We would not want Bankotsu mad at us now would we?" as Rin watched his face, though emotionless, as it seemed, she could have sworn his eye had twitched.

"Of… of course not." He stuttered as he answered back. It looked as if he was more scared of this man than whom Rin assumed was the boss.

"Well then hand her to me." the other man commanded in a silent but deadly voice, even she shivered a little bit. Her rescuer scared her more than the first guy had though he definitely wasn't as ugly.

"I will not be treated like an object." Rin inserted. He walked over to her and grabbed onto her arm. Rin tried to quickly jerk out of his reach but his movements were faster than hers.

"Come this way. Now!" His grip was tight and Rin could do nothing but follow unless she wanted her arm to be pulled out of its socket.

"Where are you taking me?" Rin questioned keeping her voice firm.

"Hn" Well this was not working out too well. Being trapped; Rin looked at the second captor. He had long silver hair, magnetizing golden eyes, broad shoulders and he was muscular but not overly so. The color of his hair surprised her; no one had that color of hair. Curious Rin wanted to ask. Keeping her mouth shut she stayed silent. They passed through several cars before she noticed where they were. There in the dining room on one of the benches was another man with long black hair, braided, it went down to the middle of his back.

"Well hello there." He said noticing Rin with a sly grin on his face. She stared back wishing she was already at her aunts. "Where did you pick her up? I thought everyone was gone?"

"Hn," His face expressionless.

"And what is your name? Miss?" the captor that had her in his hands nudged Rin forward signaling her to respond.

"Rin Johnson, you have no right to keep me here." As an after thought she added. "You can have all of my valuables."

"Oh, thanks for the offer, but we do not let go of pretty females that easily." Indignant her mouth dropped in despair as Rin looked away knowing that her hunch was right. Rin wasn't going to get away. She heard someone coming towards her. The hand gripped her face forcing Rin to look at him.

"Well you're definitely a pretty one." She was tempted to spit in his face but she didn't.

"Would you unhand me?" Rin said forcing her voice not to shake though she was pretty sure her body was.

"Well I suppose." He let go of me. "Would you be so kind as to not leave? We wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Sending Rin a grin he walked away. Stopping he turned his face slightly to the side. "Oh and Sesshoumaru would you put her in one of the many rooms on the train."

_Sesshoumaru that's his name;_ for some unknown reason that thought pleased her.

"Come," he said gesturing her to another part of the train. Rin followed knowing if she did anything now it would probably get her killed.

* * *

><p>"Sheriff, sheriff!" a women exclaimed in exasperation as she rushed into the room.<p>

"What do you need Mrs. Kaede?" Inuyasha asked.

"I did tell that my niece was coming to visit me from Boston?"

"Yes in fact you did ma'am. What does this have to do with your worried look?"

"Well my niece was on a train coming here and it was supposed to arrive today."

"Do you happen to have the information about the train she was on?"

"Yes here it is."

"Lets see here?" Inuyasha looked at it with much interest. Reading the name of the train and the time she would arrive he registered that the train was The Shikon Express. Staring at it aghast, with a barely noticeable look of distress, he made sure that he read the words correctly.

"What's wrong?" her voice started to be more panicked.

"Ma'am your niece was on a train that was robbed this morning. I thought we had gotten everyone of the train before the bandits came. Apparently not."

"Oh no!"

"Ma'am everything will work out just fine. I have a man with the brigands and he will protect her from them to the greatest of his ability."

"Oh I sure hope so. It would be horrible if anything happened to her under my care." Hand over her heart she looked at him with fear.

"Do not worry everything will work out just fine." he reassured. _I hope._

* * *

><p>This is my first Fanfiction story ever so please be nice. Critic my story if you want but don't flat out say you hate it. Please!<p> 


	2. Off the Train

Escape. Rin was attempting it while not that many people were aboard the train. She hoped it would give me the best chance at freedom. Rin was running and she had already made it through two plundered cars. Not paying much attention to her surrounding Rin tried to keep running until there was an opening to the outside or perhaps an unoccupied room. A room would be a faster hiding place then the open prairie. Rin's brain soon registered that as she had passed the rooms all of the doors were open and it would be really obvious which one she was in. Not seeing a fast and easy place to hide Rin continued on.

She looked behind her to see if her guard was following. Sesshoumaru, the bandit, had turned his back while he was preventing her from leaving the room. She hit him on the back of the head with something that was handy; knocking him unconscious. Rin knew that when he came to he would be very angry.

Making it through another car Rin turned her head around again. Behind her was Sesshoumaru following after. His face had an evil look that glared in her direction ready to kill. Rin knew if he caught up with her it would not be good. She stopped lookingand just ran as fast as her skirts would allow her. The skirts were very cumbersome and Rin was hard pressed to get rid of their unneeded weight. His footsteps seemed to become closer to her every second. Hoping the sound of his footstep would indicate how far behind me he was, she listened intently for any sign of his nearness.

"Come back here you little chit!" he growled loudly, anger very pronounced in his voice. Startled by the threat Rin couldn't seem to keep her balance. Tripping over her own skirts Rin started to go down. "There I caught ya." He snagged her around the waist right before she implanted face first.

"Let. Me. Go." Rin forced out slowly when he turned her around and lifted her up. Refusing with a shake of his head he replied his voice firm.

"Just be glad it was me you hit on the head. Any of the others would have skinned you alive." His eyes were alive; it was making him look very dangerous.

"Then why do you not?"

"I have my reasons. Now don't you dare try that again?"

"Why should I listen to you?" Rin questioned

"Either listen to me or die in less than a week." Pouting she nodded, she wasn't quite ready for that type of adventure. Shrugging his hands off her shoulder, and with the dignity that she had left, Rin gave him the silent treatment as he walked behind her with his hand on her back leading her back to her prison.

The meeting room

"We have gathered everything of value here Bankotsu." Mukotsu said.

"Good, let's get out of here. Sesshoumaru get the girl."

"But sir why cant I." Mukotsu said trying to keep glee out of his voice.

"Because I know you like her a little too much and the last time I let you have the girl you killed her shortly thereafter."

"Hn." Seeshoumaru walked out the room not listening to the pointless conversation.

The door opened causing her to turn around fast. 'He' walked in Rin's room. "Let's go." He said.

"And what if I don't agree?" He grabbed her roughly by the arm. She followed, not by choice but by necessity. _Well that answers that question._

"Where are we going now?" Still hurrying she looked up towards his face.

"Hn." he pulled Rin after him. They got outside of the train and there in front of them were eight horses all a dark brown color except for one huge black one. _Which one do I ride? More importantly with whom am I going to ride with?_ Rin pondered that for a second._ I sure hope its Sesshoumaru. Wait… why?_

"Time to go; Sesshoumaru take the girl." Bankotsu said as he got on his dark brown horse. Sesshoumaru nodded. He guided Rin to the black horse to help her up. Awed at the horse's beauty, Rin stared at him. The horses' eyes met hers. This animal looked as if it had been treated well. Sesshoumaru lifted her up behind him. Rin scooted back as far as the saddle would allow not wanting to bump into him as they rode. Bankotsu kicked his horse into a trot and the others followed after.

* * *

><p>Later that night the bandits and Rin, the one lone girl, were sitting by a campfire. The fire crackled creating a comforting air. Rin could not take comfort in it though. All the men around her would kill her in a minute and most of them looked like they wanted to kill her right now. The only two who didn't look ready to kill her was Sesshoumaru; he didn't show any emotion anyways. Then Suikotsu, who seemed to have two different personalities? His less volatile personality was present at the moment - though it was hard to tell. They seemed to settle down and be more relaxed. Leaning against a tree Rin watched.<p>

"Sesshoumaru you take the first watch." Bankotsu commanded.

"Hn." He got up and went to the edge of the campsite. Nonchalantly he looked off into the horizon. Rin watched as his vigilance continued. Alternating between him and the stars she kept an eye on both. Back in the city she had never gotten to see the stars. They were always covered by smog. Sighing Rin rested her head onto her arms that were on the hard compacted earth.

"Why are you still awake?" Rin gasped. How did he know? Could he really hear her small sigh from that far away? She looked at him surprised by the implication of that thought.

"I am not used to sleeping on the ground." Rin took a slight pause. "Also I do not really trust anyone here." She said quietly her body not quite relaxing nor her mind. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Relax." His soft low voice gave Rin comfort. Her eyes started to droop and close but she would continue to force them back open. Soon the man in front of her started whistling. The charming tone was recognized somewhere in her subconscious and lulled her even farther into sleep. The next thing she knew it was morning with the sun slightly over the horizon dissipating the starry night. The sunrise was the color of a light pink and purple. _How can there be beauty when everything is going wrong?_

Rin had barely moved when she felt the pain. Rin's back was stiff as was her neck. _This is why I do not sleep on the ground._ Muttering she moved slowly into sitting position. Rin felt something move down her body. She looked down, there across her legs was a scratchy blanket. _Where did this blanket come from? _Rinlooked around until she spotted Sesshoumaru lying on the ground without protection from the cold. She turned her head away not quite sure what to think of his kind act. One of the men -whose name she did not know- was keeping watch.

"Who are you?" Rin asked curious.

"I am Jakotsu. Now stop talking to me impertinent wench." He never even looked in her direction. _That was weird; he does not seem to like woman much_. Hearing a shuffling noise Rin turned around to see Bankotsu kicking the others in the ribs to wake them up.

"Let's go. Now!" He said once he saw everyone gather his stuff together. They mounted their horses. A few of them pawed the ground in anticipation of the exercise. Sesshoumaru rode over to her not stopping and lifted Rin up with one arm swinging her up behind him. They rode off heading North West deviating slightly from the tracks.


	3. Another Attempt

Rin watched as the scenery went by, holding on tightly to the cantle at the back of the saddle staying as far away from her captor as possible. Since the time passed rather slowly she considered her predicament. Rin really did want to escape, but what was she compared to the men surrounding her? Even if she got a head start they could come after her with their horses and simply block her path. But Rin had to try. She began planning possible routes for her escape. Why stop when succeeding is possible? With this thought in her mind she knew she wouldn't give up. For she loved feeling free and if she couldn't have it then she would feel like a caged animal and she'd rather not be in a cage. She would rather be dead, which just might happen.

A few more minutes passed until the leader said something. "Let's water the horses." Just what Rin needed; she couldn't escape as easily when they were moving as fast as the horses could go. They stopped by a stream running next to their path. The water was quite loud as it moved over rocks. Sesshoumaru gripped Rin's waist in his large hands lifting her down. Quickly getting away from him Rin started looking around. She saw nothing to hide herself by so she went over to the water to get a drink. Kneeling Rin cupped the water in her hand leaning forward to drink, eyes alert she watched for anything that would help her to escape.

Rin then listened hoping to hear some vital information. Listening she could not hear them over the babbling of the stream. Judging the distance Rin muttered. "They're so far away." She got up and started walking towards their direction. The horses were there in her path, not by the rushing water and close enough to hear what was being said. It was the closest position she would have to be inconspicuous. Looking at the horses Rin noticed they seemed very gentle. Close up she petted them on their noses. A direction caught her ears. That bit of information was very important for her escape.

"The town is three miles south east." Rin was glad she had been able to listen to this part of the conversation. She quit listening and moved in front of the horses to untie one from the tree branch. The branch was barely the right length that she could reach it on tiptoes. It unraveled and Rin pulled the reigns above his head and held on to it as she put her foot in the stirrup. She was just about to pull herself on top of the horse, her body lifted slightly but than a hand came and grabbed the top of Rin's skirt yanking her down before she was seen.

"You are going to get yourself killed." Sesshoumaru stated in a whisper. Tugging her foot out of the stirrup he pulled Rin close.

"Better killed than anything else they might do to me, or you." She whispered angrily back. Rin pushed her hands against his chest. This action was futile. His grip on her was rather tight.

"More than likely they will do all those other things you are probably thinking about." Rin gasped. She twisted in his grasp while pulling away from him. His arms let her free as they released. Swiftly turning her head she stuck her tongue out, sulking. Rin then thought about the implication of such a gesture and pulled her tongue back in. She turned her head back around still sulking. Rin then looked at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye. His emotionless face stared at the back of Rin's head. Rin walked away towards the river not getting very far before he grabbed her by the wrist turned her back around.

"Next time you try I will not be so kind." He threatened. Shooting him an angry glance Rin jerked her hand away. _So much for that…_ with her head down she made sure didn't trip over some loose rock. Although she may have noticed the rocks Rin fell tripping on an inconvenient root. The ground came towards her faster than she anticipated so she raised her hands bracing for impact. It never came; Rin felt hands pulling her back. Not sure if she wanted to believe that she hadn't fallen on her face, Rin opened her eyes and looked up. Seeing Sesshoumaru's face she blushed. _That had to be one of the most embarrassing times of my life_.

"Thank you" Rin said quietly as she looked down. He lifted her face so Rin's eyes locked with his.

"You're welcome," his magnetizing golden eyes held hers. He walked towards his large black horse. Rin watched as his head went down next to the horse's ear to whisper something.

Rin didn't understand; he could be so rude one minute and so nice the next. She didn't think she would ever understand his mood changes. Realizing that she was still staring at him Rin hurriedly looked away.

How in the world could just looking at him affect her so much? Angry with herself she tightened her hands into fists. _Do not soften to this guy he is one of the men who has kept you hostage._ Strengthening her resolve, Rin straitened her shoulders; she walked proudly towards a boulder and sat down. She looked at Sesshoumaru, who was looking at her again, and saw him calculating my sudden change in mood. Rin beamed a grossly sweet smile in his direction and looked away.

Sesshoumaru thoughts

_She had looked so trusting there for a second, and then the look of distrust had reappeared. At last the haughty look she had cast his way. What is she planning? I will have to watch her even closer now; something about her eyes and voice hinted at a free spirit and she is starting to feel caged. When someone is caged they will always yearn for the feeling of their freedom. If something happens to her while she tries to escape I will never forgive myself. Why?_ Pondering this question Sesshoumaru knew she had captured his heart.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reviewing. Some of the things mentioned will help me with my story.<p>

I should update in a few.


	4. Finally Cave

A couple days had passed and Rin still had no idea how to escape and gain freedom. She despaired. Every second she was still there was one closer to she would become a nuisance. If she was cast off she was as good as dead, and if she stayed it would be the same result. Rin just kept praying that all of if would work out but the hope was getting harder and harder to find. But without hope she would had no reason to continue on fighting.

Rin began to notice that whenever they rode she was always on the same horse as Sesshoumaru. Maybe he had the largest horse, or Bankotsu didn't trust the others to keep their hands off. Whenever she wanted food Sesshoumaru came and gave from his own packs. It was almost like Sesshoumaru was the errand boy 'ahem' man. They feared him, respected him even, but he was always the one doing the dirty work; almost like they didn't completely trust him. This seemed almost odd.

Sesshoumaru was never very far away from Rin. She could feel him watching her; making sure she didn't escape off somewhere or maybe it was something else. His stares had started to worry me. _Do they notice how closely he watches me? _Pondering the thought she realized. _I don't think I want to know. _Shaking her head Rin looked towards the horizon_._

On the horizon she saw things she had only read about. The mountains that were so majestic and huge covered most of the valley in shade. They blocked the sun of which Rin was very grateful. As soon as the sun went down she kept looking at them in awe.

"They are not going to go anywhere." Sesshoumaru said. Startled Rin replied as she continued to stare at them.

"I know; they are just so amazing." Rin whispered in awe. The sun was dipping behind the mountains creating an air of serenity while the light reflected off of them making them look a deep purple.

"We stop here. Boys find shelter." Bankotsu commanded gesturing for three of them to go each way. The area was rather barren. The earth floor was rocky and sparse. Rin hoped to not have to sleep on the rough uneven ground.

The woman hater came back to report. "Boss, there is a cave over here." Jakotsu said, "It does not seem inhabited by anything and is hidden nicely by a boulder."

"Good; men brush down the horses. We are sleeping here tonight." The men took off the tacks on all the horses and started brushing them down.

Rin walked into the cave and stared at the inside. It was weird to feel surrounded by rock, like a warm blanket of earth engulfing those inside and protecting them in its embrace. She turned around to see what the entrance looked like from inside. Sesshoumaru had walked in behind her and had dissolved her want to see the surroundings. It seemed that he took up all the space in the enormous cave. _Whenever I see him my heart starts pounding and my check start feeling hot. Oh why won't these feelings stop?_ Not really surprised that he had followed, once again Rin looked into his golden eyes that stared directly into her soul. She wanted to beg him to stop looking at her directly, but she opened her mouth and something else exited instead.

"Would you just leave me alone?" Rin pleaded. "Just once." _Why? Why that question?_

"Would you rather be stuck with someone else in this band of miscreants? Because it's either them or me." Rin thought about the others. They were definitely not the people she wanted to be with. No one here was. Her unanticipated adventure had turned into a nightmare.

"No." Rin whispered. Turning away she tried to stop herself from crying. The effort was useless. She could not hold back the tears any longer. They escaped coming fast and furious. Rin's shoulders started heaving as she tried to hold in the sobs. A few whimpers passed through her lips.

A soft footstep came up behind her. Large hands gripped her by the shoulders pushing against one to force her body to turn around following the motion. Rin didn't look up, she couldn't. She had not broken down like this for a long time even when she had lost the one person who had understood her. Rin was disappointed to have finally caved.

Sesshoumaru knelt down to her eye level. He looked on her face and saw the tears running down. He pulled her towards his chest. Rin started to push away but this position only comforted like a father's hug. The thoughts of her family caused her to cry even harder. He kept holding her clutching Rin further to his chest. She gathered her composure after a few more tears and pushed away from his embrace. _Why? Why is he always so nice to me?_ Rubbing under her eyes she knew she looked ghastly.

Just then Rin heard the others footsteps indicating that they were coming in; the privacy they had was lost.

Rin got up and went over to the cave wall where she sat down gingerly on the rock floor. She was saddle sore from the riding. She had been on a horse for a period much longer then she was used to.

Looking into the blackness of the cave Rin wondered how far back it went in. She was tempted to try to get lost to escape, but she had never been one for dark places. Rin hoped to never know how darkness could be suffocating. Resting her head on her knees, her eyes started drifting shut. Rin's tiredness had won out and her mind was shutting down. Barely conscious she heard what would happen to her once all of this was over and done.


	5. The Truth

"What are we going to do with her? She is only an extra person to feed." Jakotsu voice filled with disgust stated.

"We could always just leave her here to die." Kyokotsu said. Sesshoumaru head turned, his eyes looking bored but his mouth was in a tight line. He immediately switched his features back to being carefully controlled

"We will keep her for one more morning and we will drop her off near a road. We'll leave her there where she will have to survive on her own. Eventually someone will find her." Bankotsu decided with a malicious glint in his eye.

"Grsh" Ginkotsu agreed

"What ever you say, boss." The others nodded in acquiesce.

The last statement provided by Bankotsu woke Rin's brain up fully. _I have got to get out of here with a horse and some supplies but how_? Pretending to be asleep again Rin waited until she heard the last person settle down. Luckily on this night the first watchman was Kyokotsu; he usually fell asleep for the first half hour of his watch. It was the perfect time for her to escape.

Getting up slowly Rin gingerly put her feet down so as not to wake anyone up with her loud echoing steps. As she was going her breath seemed to get louder and Rin cursed the necessity of having to wear skirts. Rin traversed the cavern to the outside. The weather was slightly chilly but manageable. It was actually very bright for nighttime. The moon and stars provided ample light to walk and see by.

This is where the hard part came in. Rin knew she was not going to get anywhere fast on foot. She stepped quietly over to the horses careful not to shuffle her feet against the rocky dirt. Keeping her voice low, and soothing, Rin hoped they wouldn't cause a ruckus because of her presence. One of the horses stomped their feet while a few of the others neighed slightly acting extremely nervous. The only one who did not react to Rin was the horse she had ridden multiple times before. For the last few days she had gotten to know this animal companion rather well. RIn petted his nose and said whispered thanks next to his ear for the rides he had given her.

"I wish I could give you a snack boy." Rin said quietly. His ears flicked back. Laughing silently, RIn continued to rub his nose. His presence was something stalwart in a time when her life was so out of control.

**Sess POV**

Pretending to be asleep Sesshoumaru waited for anything that might interrupt the peaceful night. Sesshoumaru heard a slight movement to the left. He held his eyes closed when a swish of air brushed past. He waited and as soon as he felt the movement leave he opened his eyes. He sat up slowly and looked over just in time to see skirts flutter through the opening of the cave. _What is she up to now? _No matter what he was going to find stood up and walked to the small entrance of the cave. Hidden by the opening he looked out into the night. What he saw surprised him. She was there petting his black horse. There was only one reason for her to be out here in the cold. He walked out to question her actions.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked. She turned around. The look of surprise on her face was completely priceless. Smiling inside he stepped forward.

"How?"

"I have enhanced hearing." Tilting his head slight to the left, he looked at her as if she was some odd commodity. "I told you not to run away didn't I?" he said with a straight face.

"Well yes, twice actually, but do you really expect me to listen to my captor." Her statement was said rather loud. He sauntered over to her ready to capture her if she fled.

"No." he said. Her pouting lips were tempting. He moved closer to her until they were barely a few inches apart.

"You are being to loud missy." Putting one finger over her lips he gestured for her quietness. She backed up moving closer to the horses.

"I will not quiet down." Even as she said this her voice lowered. Seeing her close to him he wanted to reach out and grab her. "Just get me away. Please, help me escape." She pleaded

"I am trying to. If you don't quiet down I will never have a chance." He heard a rustling in the cave. He reached out grabbing her arms in his strong clasp. Pulling her towards him he leaned his head next to her ear.

"Listen very closely." Sesshoumaru felt her imperceptible nod. He started whispering again. He then told her of his true identity.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier; like when I was crying on your shirt?"

"Well the others were close behind. I can't have them finding out. Also it didn't seem like the right time. I promise I am going to get you out of here and back to your family."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"Who said I wouldn't be able to?"

"Just a guess." That she doubted him insulted his pride.

"Oh, here they come." Sesshoumaru hushed her in a whisper. She turned her head to the side to look. Sesshoumaru hand pulled it back until she was looking at his face. "Now what are we going to tell them? This looks a little to suspicious don't you think?"

"Yes." She stared into his magnetic golden eyes; breathless she answered

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know." Her eyes looked down

"Well I do." Lifting her face Sesshoumaru captured her lips. Startled her hands pushed against his chest desperate for escape. Arms relaxing they lifted going around his shoulders. One hand on his hair she pulled his head closer. She was returning his kiss. He kissed her harder. _She tastes as good as she looks._


	6. Stranded

**Sess POV**

"What is going on out here?" Bankotsu was behind us. "Well?" he waited. Embarrassed turning her face she broke the kiss. Pushing she got away from his arms and took a few more steps. Bankotsu studied the movement. Rin looked away.

"Just getting a taste before we leave her here to die," Was Sesshoumaru's uncaring answer.

"Don't take too long," he said waving his hand in an uncaring motion as he turned around. Sesshoumaru watched as he went back into the cave. This left them alone with the horses. Turning his attention back to Rin he listened once again. She looked up sensing the stare.

"It's not safe to talk anymore. They are listening in now." Sesshoumaru whispered. She didn't respond. Shrugging his shoulders Sesshoumaru walked away. He went to get a drink from the stream they were following. He looked back; she stood there holding her hand over her lips.

**Rin POV**

_What was that?_ Rin wondered. When she could finally move again, Rin walked to the cave entrance dazed. _How could I go from fearing what would happen to me to being kissed by someone I barely knew? And I returned it._ Surprised by her actions it created an internal struggle in Rin.

Replaying the kiss in her mind, Rin didn't know what she was going to do. Just the feeling of his lips on hers made Rin blush. She couldn't work it out while her mind was like this. Leaning against the entrance Rin slid down to a sitting position. She looked at the stars and was glad at least one thing in her life was the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Renkotsu POV<strong>

"Bankotsu. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Renkotsu requested.

"What is it Renkotsu?" Bankotsu enquired

"Sesshoumaru is watching the girl meticulously which makes me think he is up to something."

"So what of it?"

"You know I have never really trusted him. He may try to help her escape then give us up to the sheriff." Renkotsu said.

"We wouldn't want anything to happen to us. What do you suggest we do?"

"Let's leave them both here. Sesshoumaru doesn't know where we are going. We haven't told him anything; now would be a good time to leave." Renkotsu planned.

"How are we going to get away without him noticing?"

"We'll leave right now. He has headed off." Renkotsu nodded his head. Bankotsu was in agreement with this plan.

"No time like the present. Wake the other men." The sky lightened from black to dark blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

Still dazed Rin's brain registered the conversation that was spoken quietly in the shadows of the cavern. "Let's leave them both here." They could only be talking about her, "Sesshoumaru doesn't know where we are going." _Oh, they are leaving me and Sesshoumaru. I have got to tell him._ Rin turned around and rushed to where she had seen Sesshoumaru wander off to. Rin searched the immediate area, he wasn't there. . _I hope he really does have good hearing._

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin said whispering loudly. She repeated it until she saw him coming fast. He appeared out of nowhere. "Where did you come from?" Rin mumbled.

He looked at me strangely. "What do you need?"

"Those horrible men are planning to leave us. I have a feeling that they will take your horse. Oh no I should have brought him with me now we will have no method of transportation"

"Come there was nothing you could do. AhUn will not take lightly to the captivity. He will fight and break free eventually." He started walking back to camp. Rin followed wondering what he was planning to do. They were probably already gone. The two arrived back to camp. The horses were gone. They were too late.

"You should have stayed a little longer, but it is too late now." _I should have thought about that but I am way too tired right now._ Rin yawned covering her mouth. Sesshoumaru noticed and said, "There is nothing we can do without enough light. We stay here until sunup." They went into the cave. Rin lied down on the earthen floor. She fell asleep instantly and never did see Sesshoumaru fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry that this is the shortest chapter. I didn't know what else to add.<p>

Until next time.


	7. Journey Back

**Sess POV**

"Wake up." Nudging Rin awake, her eyes opened and looked up blearily. "We need to start going before it's too hot to travel." She sat up slowly looking confused. "Come on we have to start moving." Sesshoumaru lifted her up and pulled her towards the entrance. He led her to the river in front of the cave. "Get a drink." Sesshoumaru commanded. "We may not have enough water for later." She knelt down and cupped water into her hand and drank her fill. Sesshoumaru knelt down and did the same. Filling the canteens, which he carried with him, he got them as full as possible. Rin, more awake, had gotten up faster than him. "Let's go." He led her across the water. They back tracked their movements and started walking South East where the water supply was small.

* * *

><p>The day went by slowly. Soon it was the hottest part of the day. Sesshoumaru took a swig of water to quench his thirst. Rins' face was beginning to get very red and her breathing was labored. He reached over and gave her his hat, which slid low on her brow. She looked to him in gratitude. Handing over the canteen he allowed her to take a small drink.<p>

"Don't drink too much we need that to last a little longer." She complied taking a small gulp. She handed it back with a smile. They continued walking as the sun bore down on their backs. Rin had slowed down considerably. She had a misstep and almost fell on her face. Sesshoumaru grabbed her elbow to steady her. They walked like that for a little while. Keeping her steady and continuing to walk. The sun just got hotter. Wiping the sweat from his eyes he let go of her arm not noticing how much of her weight she put on him. Sesshoumaru continued walking by her. She collapsed into a small heap. She looked fine a second ago. He knelt down next to her and adjusted her body to see her face. She was very bright red. It could be because of any number of reasons: sunburn, not enough oxygen, not enough water, heat exhaustion or all of the above. Sesshoumaru put his shadow over her. Using the last bit of water he cooled her face down. He studied her attire. Still wearing a jacket, and a cotton shirtwaist with a corset underneath.

"Foolish woman. She didn't even take off her travel jacket." Picking up his hat, which had fallen off of her head, he started to fan. Any lady would be devastated if they woke up as someone took off their under things. Sesshoumaru didn't know if he should do it or not. He needed to bring her back alive. Even if it brought him some discomfort he had to do. Completely taking off her jacket and shirtwaist he leaned her to her side so he could take off the cursed thing fashion made women wear. The corset was tied really tightly and Sesshoumaru tried to undo it. Giving up he pulled out his boot knife and sawed through the ribbon. The whalebone adjusted when he cut it, loosening. Tugging on it he managed to get it off and remove the horrendous contraption from her body. Throwing it away Sesshoumaru looked back down at her face. She started mumbling.

"Papa, no… you can't… Leave me alone… I don't want to marry…" she fell silent. Picking her up Sesshoumaru started carrying her to somewhere. He hoped to find some water fast. Even tired Sesshoumaru considered her to be way too light for her own good. _If we don't get somewhere fast she won't survive._ With that thought in mind he quickened his pace.

Thirst almost unbearable now; Sesshoumaru kept my eyes forward. Not quite believing that he saw something defined up ahead. Hurrying a little faster, the distant shadow turned into a small house. In front was a well. _It's about time our luck changed._ Setting Rin softly on the porch, Sesshoumaru rushed back to the small well. Dumping the bucket down, he heard a small splash. Lifting it back up, he unhooked the bucket and carried it over to Rin. Sesshoumaru ripped of a strip of Rin's skirt and got it wet.

Rin POV

Rin felt something cool touch her face. Her throat burned and as she tried to swallow to get rid of the pain but she couldn't.

"Rin, wake up Rin." A distant voice prompted her to wake. The voice seemed closer as it came again. Attempting to move my arms Rin found that she couldn't. Her head was pounding like a drum. "Open your eyes if you can." Forcing her eyes open; everything was blurry as Rin looked around. Rin blinked several times to clear her sight. A large hand lifted her up and she remembered where she was.

"Sesshoumaru," Rin's voice was soft, barely discernable.

"Yes. Here drink this." She obeyed opening her mouth as something came towards it. The water moistened her mouth. Rin swallowed painfully but soon she felt more alert as she drank more. She like her body was on fire. Rin wanted to cry but in her dehydrated state the tears didn't come. Sesshoumaru lifted her up to her feet. They didn't hold her up and Rin started to fall. Sesshoumaru then caught her and sat her down again.

"I am going to lead you in the house." Sesshoumaru lifted her up again and guided her into the house. Rin followed leaning heavily onto his arms. She stumbled as she crossed into the premises. He caught her and lifted her up into his arms bridal style.

"Thank you." Rin said. He carried her and sat her down on the bed. Rin collapsed down and closed her eyes. Rin's head pounded as she searched for sleep. Covers sheltered her body. They smelled dusty and helped her to relax. Sesshoumaru then put a wet cloth on Rin's head.

"We'll start back up tomorrow." Sesshoumaru stated. His footsteps receded leaving the room to silence. Rin's breathing slowed and she fell asleep; she dreamed of walking.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long. I have revised the last six chapters. They are all longer and have more things added in. Enjoy reading my story.<p>

Until next time.


	8. Sense of Freedom

Waking up was hard. Rin's body ached, she raised her head. Using her arms Rin lifted herself into sitting position. She felt a sense of freedom as she moved. This wasn't right. Rin hadn't felt this freedom since she was a child. At the age of ten she had been put into stays being without any now was very uncomfortable for her. Even sleeping woman wore these. _When was it taken off and how?_ The only one who had been with Rin was Sesshoumaru. She couldn't imagine him doing something so intimate without some sort of purpose. _Of course he had a purpose. I fainted._ Lifting her legs off the bed Rin pushed herself up. Rin's feet touched down onto the floor. Her legs collapsed and she fell back onto the bed. _Well that did not work._ Trying again Rin gained her feet. Taking a step she stumbled but didn't fall. "I'm getting the hang of this."

Stepping forward Rin tripped over a large obtrusive object. She fell on top of it. Hearing a grunt Rin quickly got off. Sesshoumaru lay on the floor next to the bed she had slept on. Rin looked into his face. He seemed so relaxed. His eyes opened slowly.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru." Rin said cheerfully. He grunted. He didn't seem much of a morning person. She poked at his bicep. Still looking at his face he winced. "Are you okay?"

"NO!" he growled.

He pushed himself up with one arm. His muscles flexed. Rin stared in awe. "What are you staring at?" Dumbfounded she didn't answer. The blanket had slipped from his torso. Turning away fast Rin blushed. His stomach had been very well defined and Rin got distracted just thinking about it. Clothing rustled and she assumed he was putting on his shirt.

"You can turn around now." Sesshoumaru stated. Rin switched back around. He had stood up. He offered a hand to Rin to haul her up. Putting her hand in his she allowed him to help her. He pulled a little too hard. With the added motion Rin stumbled forward into him. Sesshoumaru stumbled back losing a small bit of his balance. They were very close. Rin looked up; his eyes looked into hers. Rin shoved away, twisted around, and walked to the corner of the room. He stood there for and second and walked out the door behind him.

_Safe _breathing heavy a hand pressed over her beating heart. _I don't think I want to be safe anymore. _Rin sunk down to the ground. She put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. _Why me?_

* * *

><p>Sorry that I haven't updated in the last month. I have been busy with performances with winter guard. I will probably write more this week because it is my spring break. Please review as soon as possible. Should I add anything else to this chapter? Do you see any grammatical errors?<p>

Will write soon.


	9. Better Transportation

Sesshoumaru's body ached everywhere. When Rin had landed on him it brought intense pain. Being the man he was he didn't show any pained expressions. Even still a slight amount of his control slipped. His growled response had upset the seamless happiness on her face. He moved his body into a sitting position causing the horse blanket to slip down off of his shoulders. He caught the slight blush radiating on her cheeks before she quickly turned around. He grabbed his shirt and buttoned it back up. He stood up onto his feet.

"You can turn around now," He said. Rin was still kneeling on the ground and he offered her a hand up. She slowly gave him her hand. He pulled to haul her up. Pulling a little too hard she collided with his chest. The motion caused him to stumble back. _Her body fits perfectly in mine._ Warmth radiated from her body. She looked up. His eyes went to hers. A jolt went to his heart. She pushed him away and rushed to the corner. He stared at her back as he felt the connection being severed. Feeling the need to leave from her presence he went outside.

She had been sorely abused the previous day. As he felt his own aches and pains. He rubbed his shoulder to get the tension out. He studied the horizon. A cloud of dust was heading towards their position. He tensed ready for anything. A neigh reverberated across the flat land. A proud black horse headed towards them. The reins flying in the breeze. Sesshoumaru whistled signaling the horse. The horse galloped towards him.

"Rin come out here," he yelled back towards the house. The door sprung open.

"What do you want?" she said sounding irritated.

"Look." Rin looked outwards towards where he had pointed. Her loud exclamation of joy brought his attention back to her.

"Yes! No more walking," she said as she pounded her fist in the air. Ah Un stopped in front of them. He was still saddled. Sesshoumaru checked the gear attached to the sides. Supplies filled the saddle bags.

"Well, we won't be hungry anymore," He said still shifting through the bags. His hand caught on something cold. He pulled it out. It was the barrel of a gun. He checked the chamber. _Six bullets. Just enough until we get to town. _

"Are you ready to head out?"

"Yes, now where did you put my corset?"

"It's ruined."

"W….wha…. what?" she stuttered in alarm.

"The knots were too tight. So I cut it off of you."

"That was my best one!" she yelled at him. She calmed down. "I didn't mean to break down on you like that. It's not your fault." She walked up to the horse. "We should go."

He assisted her up onto the horse and swung up behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>ZANNAH: <strong>Yes, I am in color guard. I just started this winter season. My team got 3rd place at finals.

Yet again this chapter is short, Sorry, hope you liked it. Any suggestion for what could happen next. I would appreciate the help.

I am living off of reviews right now. I am having writers block. Please help.


	10. Town

The stars shown brightly; twinkling in the night air. The rhythm of the horse had lulled Rin to sleep. They would soon be back to town. They had traveled much faster with being on Ah Un. So fast in fact that he could see the lights from town. He gently nudged Rin waking her up. She rubbed at her bleary eyes. "What?" Sesshoumaru pointed ahead. Rin made a slight gasp. Sesshoumaru urged the horse faster. They were there shortly. Sesshoumaru pointed his horse towards the sheriff's office. They had arrived to safety. Sesshoumaru dismounted Ah Un tying the halter to the post. He turned back toward Rin who was still on Ah Un and grabbed Rin's waist and helped her down.

"Wait here," Sesshoumaru directed her. He walked straight in and strode over to his desk grabbing his badge. He came back out. "This way," he led her towards the closest house. The house was rather small. With a comfy looking porch at the front of the house. The door was shut keeping out unwanted critters. The windows were open letting in the night breeze. A candle was on in the top right window bringing with it a small bit of light. To all appearances it looked like a bachelor lived there. Sesshoumaru climbed up on to the porch and started knocking loudly. The pounding seemed like it would wake the dead. A loud thud could be heard upstairs. Feet rushed down the stairs. A disheveled man opened the door.

"What do you want," he practically growled.

"Hello half-brother."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn." Having gathered his wits the man looked around noticing Rin.

"Hello, what's your name?" Rin was slow in her response studying the man.

"Um… my name is Rin," The man stared looking over her quickly.

"Well your aunt will be happy to see you."

"Who are you?"

"Sorry. My name is Inuyasha. Sheriff of this town and half brother to Sesshoumaru over there." Rin reached out her hand. Inuyasha clasped it firmly, gave it a shake, and let go. "Sesshoumaru, take her to her aunts house and come back so I can debrief you." Sesshoumaru turned to walk off.

"Follow me Rin." She started walking behind him.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." She waved over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>They traveled A few miles from town. This was where Rin's aunt had lived for multiple years when she had traveled west. The sky lightened casting a large amount of shade from the tall sycamore trees that surrounded the house. It covered the wide yard and most of the house. The house was a two story, with a veranda on both levels. The chimney was large and made out of red brick. It was a magnificent house. She couldn't believe she was going to live here. She slid off the horse continued on to the door. She hesitated at the door. Would she really be happy to see her? She raised her hand to knock. Hesitating again uncertainty showed on her face. Dawn was approaching fast. She knocked, she waited, and then the door opened revealing her aunt.<p>

"Rin?"

"Yes ma'am." Kaede gathered her into a crushing hug.

"Are you okay child?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Let me look at you." Kaede studied her intently. "My you've grown into a beautiful young woman. You must be completely exhausted. Come inside child." Rin looked back towards Sesshoumaru. Kaede finally noticed his presence.

"Thank you, young man." Sesshoumaru tipped his hat and rode off towards town. Kaede gestured for Rin to follow her into the house. "I would love to know of your adventure, but I do believe you should go rest. I'll take you to your room."

"I don't have a night gown," Rin stated when they had arrived upstairs.

"Well, I guess you can borrow one of mine. Let me go get it." Kaede exited heading across the hall. "Here you go," Kaede said as she handed Rin it.

"Thank you, aunt," Rin said with a weary smile

"Sleep well." Rin shut the door.

* * *

><p>Its finally updated. Sorry for the long wait.<p>

Please review. Your input means a lot to me. Reviews can include things you don't understand, grammatical errors, and any suggestions for how the story should continue.


	11. A Brand New Start

Rin turned over. Feeling the soft mattress beneath her she didn't want to get up. She snuggled further into the covers. A faint aroma of food wafted up to meet her nose. Her stomach rumbled loudly calling attention to her hunger. Realizing continued sleep was pointless she started kicking off the covers. Exposed to the cold she hurried and got up to get clothed in her rumpled dress. She headed over to the window and opened the blinds. It looked about mid-day with the sun in the middle of the sky. _I must not have slept long._ She headed to the door and left the room. Her bare feet shuffled down the stairs heading to where she assumed the kitchen was. The room was bright and happy.

"So you're finally awake then?" Rin turned to the right. There by the table sat Kaede.

"Yes, I do believe I feel completely rested." Rin walked calmly over and sat down.

"Are you hungry?"

"Very, I think it is the only thing that got me up."

"Well it is only chicken noodle soup and fresh bread, but I'm sure it is done by now."

"Soup is perfect, thank you."

"Let me get you some then sweetheart." Kaede got up and headed over to the stove, grabbed a bowl and a spoon, and put the tantalizing food in front of her.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Go right ahead and eat as much as you need." Rin didn't have to be told twice. "I'm very interested to know what happened out there, but I supposed it can wait until you are finished eating. In fact we could go into the parlor to talk." Rin nodded to Kaede's suggestion. Rin ate fast, but as daintily as she possibly could from force of habit.

"I am done."

"Follow me then." The parlor was built for guest to stay as long as they wanted. The couch and chairs were luxuriously comfy. Kaede sat on the couch and patted the spot besides her, urging her to sit next to her. "Now don't leave out any details, I want to know everything."

_Well I can't tell her everything, especially not the kiss or my feelings towards my savior._ "Well aunt this is what happened."

* * *

><p>"Do you know where they are?" Inuyasha asked<p>

"I haven't the faintest," Sesshoumaru said icily.

"Well you should have stayed." Inuyasha prodded. Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Yes I know. Don't look at me like that. Citizens always come first," Inuyasha sighed. "Well there is nothing for us to do but wait until they strike again. You're free to go." Sesshoumaru headed off to his horse.

"Go." One foot in the stirrup Sesshoumaru hoisted himself up as AhUn started galloping. He rode hard to the south part of town where he would finally get sleep.

* * *

><p>"Well my dear, that is the most interesting tale I have heard in a long time," Kaede said still astonished by the account. "It must have been absolutely dreadful for you with those ruffians."<p>

"Oh, it wasn't too bad." Rin said with a dreamy air as she thought about Sesshoumaru. Kaede didn't miss the dreamy expression on her face but she refused to comment on it so she would upset Rin.

"Well near what are we going to do now?"

"Well I do need a wardrobe. I lost all my things when I was abducted from the train."

"We can fix that problem rather fast. Let us go into town to get clothe and ready made dresses."

"But I can't possibly go dressed like this."

"Oh don't worry imp sure you can fit into something of mine." Kaede rushed upstairs. Rin heard the door swing shut. After a few minutes of silence a proud Kaede came down with a rather beautiful muslin dress. "Well now go put it on."

"Okay," Rin said excitedly.

…..

"Don't you just look gorgeous?" Kaede exclaimed as she looked at her niece.

"Let's go now aunt."

"Everyone will just be so ecstatic to meet you. I can't wait to introduce you to girls your own age." Rin looked away nervous. _Will they like me? I suppose I will just hope for the best._ "Let me set up the rig." Kaede headed towards the stables. The large doors opened to reveal two horses and a rig. "You might want to get to know these magnificent creatures. You'll probably be using them a lot." she led them out of the barn. "This one is Kanna and this is Sombra." Valkea was a completely white roan and Sombra was the dark shade of night. "Valkea is a very spirited horse. She probably wont like you ate first, but Sombra will be your best friend." Kaede rubbed both affectionately. Rin walked up to them. "Get the horses acquainted with you." Rin put each hand under a horse's nose. They both sniffed. Sombra was the first to accept her. Sombra butted Rins hand in a playful gesture. Valkea was more reserve and walked to her spot in front of the rig. Sombra followed after. Kaede had no trouble hooking them on. Rin walked over to the rig and helped Kaede up to the seat and soon followed herself. "Lets get on down to town." Kaede slapped the reins onto the horse's backs. They were soon traveling towards town. Rin was better able to appreciate the vast beauty in the bright sun then in the darkness. Fluffy clouds filled the sky and birds twittered happily. A blue bird flew in front of her face chirping happily. Rin watched with immense fascination. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, I can see why you continue to live here."

"It's a great place to be. Out here under the bright sun."

"I will enjoy staying her very much."

"But even beauty can be dangerous as you have found out when you traveled here."

"Yes but the good far out weighs the bad."

"I totally agree honey. Now lets enjoy it." The rest of the ride was in silence.

"There's the town." Rin studied it from a slightly high vantage point. People hustled about; a few stopped to talk to others. It looked like a hive of activity. They headed down the small hill. The horses strode through the street towards the mercantile. Kaede guided them to a halt. Rin climbed down and reached a hand up to help Kaede. "Well here we are. Come on." Brushing herself off she headed in. following her example Rin did the same. The mercantile was rather large and held all kinds of things. Rin headed over to the fabric. There was plenty to choose from. As she riffled through it she heard a women's voice.

"And what can I help you with today Mrs. Kaede?"

"Well Kagome. My niece has finally arrived," Kaede said pointing her out. Rin turned towards the counter and smiled. Turning back she continued to evaluate the fabrics. "And she needs a few already made dresses and some fabric so she can make some."

"Please come over here," Kagome said gesturing to Rin. Rin walked over. "Let me see. Now turn around. Aha, here this should fit." Kagome lifted up three dresses of the same size.

"Kagome is the best seamstress around here. If she says it will fit it most likely will."

"I'm not worried."

"I'll just hold these over here. Go ahead and look around for whatever you need."

Rin went back over to the fabrics and searched through the colors. "How many can I choose Aunt Kaede?"

"As many as you think you will need."

"I'll just get three then."

"That's fine dear."

"Here we go," Rin said as she lifted up three of the colors that suited her skin tone. "We can go now, unless of course you need anything else."

"Grab some string, then we can go home or I could introduce you around town."

"I would love to see the town."

"Kagome we are ready to pay for our purchases."

"I'll ring you up."

"Just put it on my tab. Rin you can go look around outside if you want."

"I think I will do that," Rin said

"I'll be out in a second." Rin exited and looked around. Across the street was the tailor. A bit down the street was the bar away from good company. A woman exited. She was beautiful in a fake kind of way. Her face was overly made up, but underneath that she looked rather charming. Her hair was a dark brown and had an amazing glow about it. Her bright red dress was cut low but fit her perfectly. Kaede had exited and seeing her interest in the woman she quickly explained.

"That is Kagura. You don't want to go making friends with her. She's not into the best things."

"People in the city are less open about things like this. I was just curious."

"Well, curiosity killed the cat."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Rin waved the comment off. No one else stood out. "Aunt lets go home now."

"Sure you don't want anything else?"

"Yes," Rin said sadly for she had hoped to see Sesshoumaru again. "Lets just go."

"Okay dear as long as its what you want."

"It is."

"Well then get into the buggy." They were soon on their way.

* * *

><p>Hopefully this is long enough for you :). Please review.<p>

Yes this chapter is slightly boring sorry. Suggestions for what to come next would be appreciated. Yes Kagura is the town skank. Sorry for any of those people that like this. ENJOY!


	12. Shooting Practice

A week had passed without Rin seeing Sesshoumaru. She had made significant progress on her wardrobe. It was Sunday morning and she had donned her newest dress. She had worked tirelessly on it for the past week hoping to impress Sesshoumaru at church that day.

"Rin, time to go."

"Coming!" she yelled back.

* * *

><p>The service was over. Rin was extremely disappointed. Sesshoumaru had not shown up. She tried not to heave a sigh of disappointment but it escaped.<p>

"Rin? Why don't you go for a walk while I talk to my friends?"

"Okay, aunt." Rin headed towards the town bridge. Passing the saloon she saw two dark haired men conversing. Both looked slightly familiar she quickly hid behind a barrel._ Why am I doing this? Stop being an idiot. Get up and act normal. But what if they see me popping up?_

"What are you doing?" Rin jumped when the soft voice caressed her ears.

"Um…." Rin quickly looked over towards the saloon again. The two men had vanished. "I just noticed something shining in the sunlight?" Rin said hesitantly after picking up a silver bullet casing. "I wonder how long this has been here?" she questioned. Sesshoumaru snatched it out of her hand and studied it. He put it in his pocket.

"Have you shot a gun before?"

"Yes?" Rin said asking a silent question.

"come." They crossed over the bridge and into a small field. "See those bottles."

"Yes."

"Show me." Sesshoumaru handed her his gun. Rin took careful aim. The bottle shattered.

"Hn. Faster this time." The same results occurred. "again." This continued on until all the bottles had shattered.

"Why am I doing this?" Rin asked.

"Practice."

"For what?"

"Nothing."

"Show me." Rin said handing his gun back. Sesshoumaru shrugged and let off a volley of bullets shooting the bottle necks without missing a shot. "Wow! How fast is your draw?" Instead of explaining Sesshoumaru demonstrated. Putting it back in his holster he drew in split second. BANG went the gun hitting a small glass fragment. "How did you do that?"

"Practice."

"Can I see? Rin asked gesturing to both the gun and the holster. Sesshoumaru held them out towards her. Grabbing the gun belt she put it around her waist. Sesshoumaru slid the gun into the holster. "How do I do this?"

"Don't look at the gun. Put your hand firmly on the butt. Cock it as you pull it out then shoot."

Taking a deep breathe she looked at the bottle sitting in front of her. Sliding her hand up to the gun, she grasped the butt and trigger securely. Lifting her hand and the gun she fired. The bullet missed hitting a patch of dirt. Rin's disappointment was high until she saw Sesshoumaru nod in her direction.

"Lesson over." Sesshoumaru waited for her to take off the gun belt. Once she gave it to him he turned heading back towards the main part of town. Rin followed behind.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? I've been waiting for a whole hour," Kaede said exasperated<p>

"My fault ma'am, sorry."

"Well what the heck were you doing?"

"Well aunt, we were shooting bottles."

"On a Sunday?"

"I wasn't thinking about that." Rin looked toward Sesshoumaru with demure eyes. Kaede noticed that look but didn't focus on it.

"Good bye." Sesshoumaru left.

"We are going home."

"I'm sorry aunt for being such a hassle. My dad always says I'm a handful."

Well that man is right. Don't be causin' me or that man any more trouble."

"I won't aunt I promise."

"Good. Now when we get home you have some explaining to do." Rin helped her aunt onto the conveyance then got on.

"Explain what?"

"That look you gave him. Don't think I didn't notice."

"Oh that. Let's go so I can get it over with."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait. This is another short chapter but when you get stuck you have to start anew. Thanks for patiently waiting. School has started up again. No need to worry I have very easy classes. Thanks for reading my story. Also if you find anything that doesn't make sense or that needs correction please tell me. Thanks! :)<p>

**Tani Hunter: **Inuyahsa and Kagome will get together in the end. Also yes Kanna as a horse is disturbing. If you give me a new name I will substiture it. Just remember the horse is completely white and is gentle.


	13. The Reason

Kaede sat in her chair tiredly. "Go on."

"I don't know. I want to be around him all the time but yet I never feel that he's letting me in and maybe my reaction is just based off the fact that he saved me from a horrible experience and I'm having capture bonding issues or something. Then he started talking about guns with completely surprised me, I mean who talks about guns with girls? Why can't we have a normal conversation?" Rin allowed herself some space to take a deep breath. Talking more calmly she mentioned what she had seen before Sesshoumaru had startled her. "Before my shooting lesson I saw two men both with black hair. Do you know anyone like that?"

"I only know of is Inuyasha."

"Well it definitely wasn't him." _Who were those men?_

* * *

><p>A week had passed since he and Rin had returned home. A letter had come threatening the existence of Rin. They did not know who had sent it but Sesshoumaru had a pretty good guess. The letter was also a warning. If they continued to pursue the bandits something would happen. A man had hand delivered it bleeding and from the loss of blood he had fainted upon arrival. They still had not learned his name or what had happened.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Sesshoumaru asked wanting to get Inuyasha's input.

"You should watch Rin closely, but don't give anything away. We want this to stay quiet. If we gain any word of the bandit's whereabouts we will send you there. You're dismissed. Don't waste too much of your Sunday." Inuyasha instructed. Sesshoumaru walked out the door. Two men stood in front of the saloon. Noticing a flutter of fabric behind a nearby barrel he turned that direction. An unassuming female crouched behind a rain barrel. She seemed interested in the two men. Sesshoumaru walked up to her. She was startled when he questioned what she was doing. She came up with some cockamamie excuse. But he would use this to his advantage. He would help her learn how to protect herself.

"Have you shot a gun before?" she looked startled by my question but answered none the less.

"Yes?" she answered in the form of a question.

"Come."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha left the sheriff's office and headed towards the General Store. He knew it wasn't open but he knew that Kagome would stay out back and he always passed by just to get her attention. The weather was perfect. The birds were chirping and fluttering about lazily. Little baby birds sat in their nest begging for sustenance. The sky was clear with only little wisps of clouds. He walked past the front entrance towards the side of the store. Kagome usually sat on one of the side benches. It was away from prying eyes. He stood and watched her for a few seconds. She was preoccupied watching the scene in front of her. Flowers were everywhere a few butterflies glided by making the scene idyllic. Announcing his presence he swaggered towards her.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"Just came to say hello."

"Hello to you two."

"Can I sit?"

"Go right ahead." Inuyasha sat down next to her. A moment of silence passed by while they sat next to each other secretly enjoying each other's presence.

"How's your cousin?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's perfectly fine thank you." Kagome said in a huff not realizing she had done so. Her head was turned away. Inuyasha looked at her in adoration.

"Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Nothing." She got up from the bench. Turning towards him she gave a fake smile.

"Well, have a good day then."

"Goodbye beautiful." Her head turned back making sure she had heard him right. She brushed off her skirts and walked towards the front.

"See you later then?" she left without saying anything. Inuyasha started humming.

* * *

><p>"We're being watched." The man gestured behind him. Bankotsu looked quickly to the left.<p>

"Let's move; we are too conspicuous now." They both left heading out of town.

* * *

><p>Another short chapter. Any and all input is fabulous. I hope I answered some of your questions.<p>

Stay Classy. Next chapter coming soon; hopefully.


	14. Shocking Revelations

A few months passed with relative ease. Nothing big had happened but Rins feelings for Sesshoumaru continued to grow. The Band of Seven was still creating many crimes around the area but no one could ever seem to get there in time. Life was simple nothing seemed to be happening at all. Rin had gotten a better friendship with Kagome. They talked about everything. Rin was currently visiting Kagome at the general store. She had walked the few miles to town in a great mood. Kaede had asked her to get some flour and sugar. She walked into the general store happily.

"Hello Rin. What can I help you with today?" Kagome said.

"Just came to get some things Kaede needs. I know exactly where they are." Rin said as she headed to the back where the bagged goods were. "I think I'm going to look around a bit. Have you got anything new?"

"We just got a new box of books the other day. Oh that reminds me you have a letter waiting. It arrived here with the books."

"I will get it after I look around." Rin looked at the books that were stacked on the small shelf. A few of the title caught her eye. Most of them were dime novels but a few were poetry books. She grabbed a poetry book and went to get the flour and sugar. Carrying her slightly heavy load she brought it to the counter. "Put the purchase on my aunt's credit please." Kagome wrote down the amount owed and went to the mail station to get her letter.

Rin looked at the letter. "It seems to be from my parents. I haven't heard from them since I had first gotten here. I did send another letter a month ago." Rin tore open the letter. It read

_Dear Mrs. Johnson June, 21 1867_

_I am sorry to inform you that your parents were killed a few nights ago; we do not know the circumstance of their death stop With you being their only child you have become the recipient of their fortune stop We have contacted your parents' lawyer whom will help you in matters of the estate stop We share our condolences over your loss stop_

_Sincerely, _

_Detective Brown_

As Rin read the letter the shock of the news didn't quite compute. As she thought more about it the tears began to fall.

"Rin what is wrong?" Rin was unable to speak due to the tears so she handed the letter to Kagome. Kagome glance over the letter quickly. As she read the word loss she walked around the counter and towards Rin. Gathering the quivering form in her arms she hugged Rin to her chest. Rin's tears spilled onto Kagome's shirt. Rin breathing and shaking calmed down enough that she pushed Kagome away.

"I've got to go." Rin grabbed the letter and rushed out the door. Kagome watched helplessly as she hurried away.

* * *

><p>Rin wiped furiously at her cheeks to get the tears off of her face. She ran blindly heading in a random direction. Her body slammed into something solid. It knocked her backwards until she fell onto her backside.<p>

"Where're you going in such a hurry?" a deep voice asked. She looked up through her tears. The face before her was blurry but distinct. His hand helped her up.

"My day has taken a very bad turn for the worst Sesshoumaru. Now if you would excuse me." Rin tried to force her way through but Sesshoumaru wouldn't have it.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or not." Wringing the letter in her hands she handed it to him. The letter was crumbled and had tearstains all over it. He studied the letter and handed it back.

"Now move. I want to be alone." Sesshoumaru gestured eloquently for her to move forward. She sidestepped him then started running again. She headed toward the creek. She searched for a place that she could be completely alone. Rin saw a tree she assumed had been uprooted from a past storm. Rin sat down on its moss covered trunk. Rin leaned forward and cried her heart out.

"Why? Why, why, why?" Rin said as she mumbled through her hands. This continued litany made her cry harder. The barrage of emotions began to be too much. She forced herself to stop because she knew that if she continued she wouldn't be able to stop.

She focused on anything around her. The babbling brook in front of her was slow moving creating a beautiful symphony. There were birds in the trees singing their melody. The tree trunk she sat on was parted in the middle. The other trunk hung suspended in the air with a canopy of vines and trees close next to it making a curtain of foliage. The trunk was covered with thick moss, spongy to the touch. Small ants crawled over the surface working busily to get their food. Trees surrounded her everywhere.

She closed her eyes and just listened. A cricket chirped somewhere in the distance and little creatures scurried across the ground. The babbling of the brook started to calm her soul. Her tears dried as she sat there and listened. Opening her eyes she listened even more intently for something bigger than a squirrel was moving in the bushes.

"Who's there?" she scanned the area behind her. A woman came forward. Rin recognized her immediately but why was she here?

"This is mine." The lady of ill repute Kagura said. Kagura's hand indicated where Rin was sitting.

"I don't mean to intrude on anyone's space. I just needed to be alone for a little while." Rin got up and brushed her skirt off. Rin looked down at the base of the fallen tree a small area of upturned earth stood out. Carved into the trunk was a name. The inscription read 'My Beloved Kanna'.

"Get away."

"I'm sorry." Rin left the woman to her own grief.

* * *

><p>Hello to all you NanoWrimo writers. I hope it's going well. I am not taking part in the national novel writing month but in the spirit of what it stands for I decided to write at least one chapter during this month.<p>

For all my previous readers, I have changed one thing in the story. Kanna is not a horse anymore. The horses name is now Valkea which means white and fire.

I had a revelation while writing this chapter. Rin is going to become a friend to Kagura, maybe. So if it progresses further we will see more of Kagura in this story. If you do not like this I am sorry, but hey, this is my story so I can do whatever I want.

I hope to hear from anyone about anything in regards to my story. Leave comments, concerns, and fixes. Thank you for everyone for commenting and reading my story. Enjoy the last two months of the year 2012.


	15. Acceptance

Sesshoumaru hid in the shadows watching Rin cry her heart out. Sesshoumaru wanted to comfort her but he knew he couldn't some times you had to be alone in your grief before you could use the help of those around you. Sesshoumaru watched until Rin's breathing slowed down. Her head rested in her hands until she was very calm. She looked up and studied the things around her.

Sesshoumaru faded back to town and decided he would watch for her to head back. Sesshomaru leaned against the side of the saloon. He studied everyone he saw walk by. A man walked by. His hair was long and the darkest black. A bowler hat covered his head and his clothes were unusually fine for this part of the world. Even though Sesshomaru had never seen the man before the guy stopped and talked with a man Sesshoumaru knew as Kohaku the son of the Smithy. The two talked for a while. The man with the black hair then walked to his horse where he headed out of town.

* * *

><p>Rin walked back to town slowly. <em>I wonder what her story is. I know that she is the lowest of the low in this town but I pity her. Who is Kanna? A sister, a mother, perhaps even a daughter.<em> Rin was put into a sort of trance as she walked back. The question helped her focus on something other than her heartbreak at such terrible news. Another thought occurred to her. _I am going to have to see that vile man Naraku again. Why did he have to be our family lawyer?_ The edge of town had come into focus. Rin knelt down next to a patch of wild daisies. Breaking one by the stem she twirled it around. Breaking another she started to braid them into a crown. Her movements were elegant. Her long fingers seemed to be moving without any thought. When she finished she put it on her head. She unbraided her hair and it fell down in her face. She wove a few more daisies into a new braid. As a child she had done this frequently to become a make believe fairy princess. The beauty of the flowers brought a sense of peace to her heart. Getting off the ground she brushed off the front of her dress. It was time to head home.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru leaned back breathing in deeply. It felt like an eternity since he had left Rin to her own devices. A small figure meandered towards him. The sight of Rin gave him pause. She seemed like a fairy about to ensnare him. Her eyes downcast and walk slow she didn't seem to notice him standing there.<p>

"Rin?" she finally looked up after Sesshoumaru had called to her. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes then pulled her towards him into a hug. Rin accepted the embrace putting her head down on his chest. They stood there for some time. Sesshoumaru heard Rin's breathing slow down, her body relaxed in her arms. Sesshoumaru shook her lightly.

"Rin?" when she didn't awake Sesshoumaru lifted her up into his arms and strode towards the General Store.

"Is she okay?" Kagome asked when she saw them walk up.

"She'll be fine." Sesshoumaru answered. "I assume she came in a rig."

"It's there across the street. Also take this; it's her order." Kagome gestured to him the pile of things on the floor. Sesshoumaru walked back out and put her in the back of the rig. He went back and grabbed the things. He whistled for his horse that came. Patting the other two horses he climbed into the drivers seat.

After they had gotten down the road a ways Rin had started to wake up. Sesshoumaru looked behind him and saw Rin open her eyes.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep." Sesshoumaru kept driving the horses. Rin climbed up to the front. "We're almost to your home."

"Thanks for caring." Rin said as she kissed his check softly. With brusqueness Sesshoumaru didn't answer in any form of proper verbal communication.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru grunted. They arrived on the estate. Sesshoumaru got off and went to help her off. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he encompassed her waist. After being let down Sesshoumaru kept his hands there a little too long for proprieties sake. Sesshoumaru let go and gathered some of the groceries. Rin grabbed the dime novels and poetry book. They entered the house.

"You can put the flour and sugar in the kitchen."

"Rin, Rin you've got a visitor," Kaede said.

"Who is it?" Rin asked.

"Naraku Onigumo." Why is he here? Why now? Putting a fake smile on her face she entered the parlor. Naraku was sitting on the edge of the sofa and when she entered he stood up.

"Hello Mr. Onigumo, what brings us this pleasure?"

"I just came to gave you the news if you haven't gotten it already."

"I am quite aware of the news. I assume you are also here to talk about the estate of my parents."

"Yes, I have the Will right here."

"Well I will go put this in my room and be right down."

Rin passed Sesshoumaru in the hall on his way out.

"Thanks for the help Sesshoumaru and what you did earlier." Sesshoumaru tipped his hat. He walked out the door stopping to say goodbye to Kaede. Rin watched him as he left then hurried up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Good day to you Miss Kaede," Sesshoumaru said as he passed by. He stopped long enough to hear her response. As soon as he stopped he noticed the same man from earlier when he was waiting for Rin to come back. Questioning why this man was here he did not here Kaede's reply. Tipping his hat again he left through the front door. Getting on his horse AhUn he sped away back to town noticing the clouds looked ominous.<p>

* * *

><p>Welcome to 2013, we survived the end of the world. As part of my New Years Resolutions I am going to try and finish this story by the end of this year which might be hard because this year I will be out of high school and into college. Enjoy this year because they never seem to last long.<p>

Thanks for reading my story. :)


	16. New Knowledge

The rain started. The thunder and lightning roll in with a crash. The bright flash lit up the dark house bringing eerie shadows. A flash came again showing Naraku's face highlighted by an ominous gloom. She jumped. "You startled me," Rin said as the thunder resounded.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." His face seemed kind but something lurked hidden behind his eyes.

"Well, no harm done," Rin said

"Looks like I will have to stay her for awhile," Naraku said while he stared out a nearby window. Rin shivered involuntarily when Naraku caressed her shoulder.

"Excuse me; I must go to the powder room to freshen up." Naraku bowed gallantly and walked down the stairs. _That man creeps me out._ Once in privacy she just relaxed. After one of the worst days of her life she just wanted to rest but duty called. She must attend to her parents will. Squaring her shoulders she readied herself to face a future without her parents.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru entered his house soaked to the bone. He reached over his head and took a hold of his shirt, pulling it off in one swift motion. He walked through his house half clad wringing the water from the shirt. Absentmindedly he rubbed his hand on his chest thinking of what he had seen that day. That strange man knows Rin and is having suspicious conversations in a place he has never been before. It some how didn't feel right. He would watch the man and find out what he was hiding.<p>

* * *

><p>"The last will and testament of Mayu and Akai Johnson of Boston, Massachusetts" Naraku began. "I Akai Johnson of Boston in the state of Massachusetts being of sound mind &amp; memory I give &amp; bequeath to my only daughter my personal estate." After that point in the reading of the will Rin stopped listening. She had gotten everything. A small piece of the rest slipped through. "Until the eve of her 20th birthday the funds will be restricted from her use." Well that was fine she wasn't going to need it any time soon. The reading was soon finished, as was the rain. Naraku pulled out a gold toned jewelry box with little flowers covering it. "This is for you," Naraku said handing it to her. Rin opened the lid. Inside were multiple broaches, necklaces, bracelets and rings. Rin searched through the box. Everything was there. Music started floating out of it.<p>

"Thank you Naraku, I am very glad you brought this to me."

"Anything for you my dear."

"Do you have a copy of the will for me?"

"Right here."

"May I keep this?"

"For the time being."

"I must be leaving now."

"Naraku I would appreciate it if you would sell the estate. I don't think I will be going back to Boston."

"I shall." Naraku stood up. Rin lead him to the door.

"Good bye." Naraku waved as he headed down the walk and to his horse. Rin calmly shut the door and headed back to the parlor. She snatched up the jewelry box and hurried towards her room.

"Are you all right Rin?" Kaede asked.

"Yes aunt. I will see you at supper." Rin headed up the stairs. She entered her room and shut the door. She rushed to the bed and sat down. Opening the jewelry box she dumped the contents and searched the bottom. A small corner lifted up when she pressed down on it. She slid her finger under it and lifted it. There inside were two things a note and a locket. Only three people had known about the hidden cache: Rin, her mother, and her father. It had been there little secret. When Rin was younger it had fascinated her. Her mother constantly left little trinkets and notes there for her to find. It became one of her most treasured memories. Now there was one more note to be had. Her final communication with her mother for she was now forever lost to her. Rin reverently reached down and picked up the locket. Her mother had always worn it. She had never taken it off except for this. Which by itself was curious. Then Rin picked up the note.

_Rin,_

_I don't have much time; someone close to us has betrayed us. I did not see who it was but your father knew him. He commanded me to go upstairs. I rushed to our room and soon heard the report of a gunshot. I fear your father is dead and I soon will be to. I love you._

Rin started crying effusively. Another disaster. Rin clutched the locket to her heart and lost herself to the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

><p>"Rin? Food is ready." Kaede entered Rin's bedchamber. Seeing her sleeping Kaede shook her awake. Rin opened her eyes and looked up at Kaede. "Food?"<p>

"I'm not hungry," Rin said in a slightly belligerent tone.

"You're eating whether you want to or not. I will not have you moping. It was your parent's time to go. They wouldn't have been here forever. Now get presentable, I expect to see you downstairs in ten minutes." Kaede left the room and Rin heard her footsteps go down the stairs. Rin sat up and reached next to her picking up the locket and putting it on close to her heart. She slipped off the bed and headed to her vanity. She looked horrible. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was in knots, and her dress was wrinkled badly. She straightened her shoulders and got to work. She reached for her brush and began pulling it through. It caught several times but soon her hair looked healthy again. She reached behind her back and unclasped the stays on her dress. Down to her drawers she went over to her wardrobe and pulled out her black mourning dress. Shaking it out she put it on. She headed to the powder room and wiped her eyes with cool water then put on some makeup to make her appearance less haggard. She would get through this; she was strong. She headed downstairs and when she was in the dining room sat down to eat her meal.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait, I get long writers block. It helps if I don't write for a long period of time.<p>

So what do you think? Any comments are appreciated. Should have the next chapter up by next month. Thank you for reading so far. :)


	17. Girl Talk

The next few days passed in an incomprehensive blur. Rin didn't want to eat or do anything. She was wasting away because all she could think of were her parents being dead. Kaede became even more worried as the days went on. Rin wouldn't do anything unless forced. Kaede had tried unsuccessfully to get her to become herself again and she was getting more and more disheartened that anything would get Rin out of the frame of mind she was currently in.

"Rin you stop this right now. I will not watch you kill yourself. You are going out today even if you do not want to." Rin looked towards Kaede like a dear caught in the headlights. "Rin, did you here me?"

"Yes Kaede," Rin said looking down at her feet.

"Smile, you are a beautiful girl. This isn't the end of the world, just another test you need to get through." Kaede lifted up Rin's despondent face. "Now go, live life."

* * *

><p>Rin tried to smile but something held her back. That something just wouldn't release its hold. She headed to the horse's stables, her one place for comfort. The smell of horses and hay always reminded her of her father. A horse and his rider came up behind her. Rin looked behind her into the sun seeing a figure but not a face. Blocking the sun from her eyes the figure became more distinct. It was someone riding sidesaddle so that meant it had to be a female.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hello Rin." Rin recognized the voice and responded in kind.

"Oh, hi Kagome, what brings you out this way?"

"Just wanted to spend some time with my best friend."

"Well welcome. Come let's sit on the porch." Kagome got off her horse tied the reins to the hitching post and they both headed to the cooling shade. "I will be right back with a cool drink."

"Ok Rin. I will just wait here then."

Rin went into the house and to the kitchen where she then grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and two glasses and headed back outside. Once Rin had come back outside and sat down they began to chat about the town and what had happened since Rin's traumatic event. And before long they were on the subject of a certain someone.

"Any way, So Sesshoumaru has left town, no one knows where he has gone."

"Really?"

"Yep. You know… that was the first major reaction I have gotten from you since the incident."

"Really, I hadn't noticed."

"You like him don't you?"

"No!... I mean of course not."

"You so do, liar."

"You have no right to talk. How's Inuyasha today?"

"Well he's grand as always. Wait a second what are you talking about?"

"It is so obvious you like him."

"Of course I like him."

"Well then how soon do you expect a wedding between the two of you?" Rin said as soon as Kagome took a drink of lemonade.

Sputtering Kagome replied, "WHAT! That was uncalled for you know he still hung up on my cousin."

"Try to make yourself the only object of his affections."

"That's easy for you to say. Sesshoumaru probably loves you already because you spent near a month alone with him protecting you. Plus my cousin is coming down here to show off her snazzy schooling and rub it in my face while stealing the man I love."

"So you admit that you love him," Rin said teasingly.

"Yes, yes I do love him but he will never see me and my feelings because he is the most oblivious guy I have ever met."

"Let's try to make him a little less oblivious then, time for a makeover."

"Oh I don't know about that."

"Come on it wouldn't hurt and every girl needs a little something for herself every now and then."

"When did we start talking about me? This is meant for you so you can get out of your pity shell."

"I just don't want to talk about anything especially him. Every since we got back he has been treating me like nothing happened between us and when he does speak to me he is teaching me how to protect myself."

"Sounds like he cares enough about you to try and keep you from being hurt or captured again."

"Sure but he is still avoiding me!"

"I guess we both need to make it harder for them to resist us. You and I need to become irresistible and that's not going to happen if you are mopey all the time."

"Sorry I just lost my parents a week ago."

"Moping isn't going to bring them back and you did tell me that they may have been murdered. It will give you something to focus on. Don't focus on it to much it might ruin your life."

"I just hope to find out if my parents really were murdered and if they were let the police handle it."

"Good thinking. Now on a less depressing note, I think I see someone with long silver hair riding this way."

"Really?" Rin turned and looked towards the road which Kagome had come from earlier.

"Now don't stare it's not lady like."

"Yes mother…"

The two females watched the horse come closer as it kicked up the dust leaving a trail floating in the air.

"He sure seems to be in a rush." Kagome said

"Maybe something has happened?"

"Well we are sure to find out in a few moments."

* * *

><p>Hi its been forever. Anyways I appreciate any comments but please don't express any unwanted opinions. Anyways I hope you enjoy this new chapter.<p>

Thanks for reading.


	18. Bad Things in Three's

Sesshoumaru rushed towards the house on his horse. He had come back from his trip to try and find the band of seven. His mission had been unsuccessful and he had come home to find the sheriff's office in a gigantic mess and with Inuyasha passed out on the floor. Jumping into action he had grabbed Inuyasha mounted his horse and rushed to the nearest healer. Who just happened to be Kaede.

The only problem was that Kaede lived miles away and by horseback it would take a long time. Too long and Inuyasha would be in serious trouble. If Sesshoumaru brought Inuyasha with him the motion of the horse would jar Inuyasha's wounds and make them start bleeding again. Leaving Inuyasha would be almost as bad. The time it would take to get there and back could be too long.

As the his horse raced with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru on its back towards the destination, Sesshoumaru saw two personages sitting in front of the beautiful Victorian house. He wished that Rin was one of them so he could apologize for not being around, for he hadn't seen Rin since the letter incident.

The horse's muscles tensed as it ran as fast as it could. Soon the black horse was breathing heavily but they had made it to the house.

"Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha needs care right now; where is Kaede?"

"She's in the house; I will go tell her while you bring Inuyasha in. Kagome help him wont you?" Rin said assessing the situation quickly. She ran in and got Kaede and brought her down to look after Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome came into the house, Sesshoumaru holding Inuyasha and Kagome putting pressure on the worst of the wounds.

"Put him on the table."Kaede said and as soon as Inuyasha was on the table Kaede looked all of the wounds over.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kagome asked worried.

"He'll survive but he is not going to be doing anything that would reopen his injuries for a few days. He will need someone to look after him."

"I'll help anyway I can," Kagome replied.

"Now, Sesshoumaru hold him down while I remove a bullet." Sesshoumaru moved over near the table and held Inuyasha down tightly after Kaede had gone and gotten some alcohol to wash her hands, the tools and the wounds.

A few minutes later the bullet was out and Kaede was bandaging the wounds.

"Now we move him someplace more comfortable and wait for him to wake up." Sesshoumaru carried Inuyasha to the nearest soft surface which was the couch in the front room.

"I'll sit with him," kagome said pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Tell me if he wakes up."

"Yes, Kaede," Kaede left to the kitchen to clean up the mess. And Sesshoumaru and Rin followed her out of the room giving Kagome some privacy while they talked.

"What transpired Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked

"Came back, the office was ransacked and Inuyasha was on the floor bleeding and unconscious."

"Did anyone see anything?"

"Didn't ask any questions."

"I guess that makes sense I mean Inuyasha's health was more important."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru nodded his head and headed out towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"To ask questions."

"Good bye." Then Sesshoumaru left without a word.

Rin went to the front room to sit with Kagome.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Rin asked once she noticed Kagome crying.

"Yeah, I will be fine, just need a second to get out all the stressful emotions," Kagome said while rubbing her eyes.

"I am here if you need to talk."

"I would appreciate that." They sat quietly for a long time just waiting for Inuyasha to finally wake up. Groaning was soon heard from the comatose patient.

"He's most likely going to wake up soon if his mind is registering pain." Rin and kagome both jumped.

"Aunt you scared us,"

"Sorry child." Inuyasha's eyes started fluttering and they soon opened. His eyes were slightly clouded with the pain he must have been feeling.

"Inuyasha?" kagome said.

"Ugh…" Inuyasha tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Kagome. Acting slightly more coherent Inuyasha said "what the hell happened?" he started to sit up again.

"Stay still, you were shot."

"Do you remember anything?"

"No! They caught me by surprise. I was just sitting there looking at some things and was hit on the head from behind. Speaking of my head do you have something to help the pain?" Inuyasha said once again trying to push himself up.

"Stay still you oaf. Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" Kagome once again pushed Inuyasha back.

"Here drink this." Kaede handed the drink to Rin and they waited while Kagome helped Inuyasha sit up. As Inuyasha grabbed the cup from Rin he sniffed it and quickly gagged it down.

"Man that tastes nasty."

"Don't complain. You will stay here for a few days until you can move without reopening your wounds."

"I have to get back to my office."

"You heard Kaede, you are not going anywhere." Kagome shook her finger disapprovingly at him all the while.

"Inuyasha, I am going to check for a concussion from your head injury."

"Whatever."

"Look at me." Inuyasha followed the instructions. "It looks like you don't have a concussion, so now you need to rest. Let's go girls." Kagome and Rin followed without complaint as Inuyasha once again rested and fell asleep on the couch.

Once they were out of the room Kaede said "Now girls go back to your chit chat."

"We will aunt," Rin said

"And Kagome lose the frown, Inuyasha will be perfectly fine." Kagome smiled at Kaede and gave a nod.

They were alone once again. "This day has been eventful," Kagome said with a sigh

"I agree bad things come in three's."

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru had talked to everyone in town and they hadn't seen anything that would be useful. No one had seen anyone suspicious out by the sheriff's office. It was just another dead end on a trail of bad happenings. Getting on his horse once more he rode to get at least one hour of sleep before he was needed again.<p>

* * *

><p>So this is another chapter for you guys. Started college recently and have decided that I don't really like it but I have to care a little, but anyways I have been busy the few months I haven't written and I also lost my flash drive, that had this story on it, for like 3 months so I am trying to catch up for lost time. anyways thanks again icegirljenni and Taraah36 for continually reading and commenting on my story you have been a great help.<p>

yet again, any comments on where this story can go or just positive notes you can give me are great. the help is and will always be appreciated.

Sincerely, BrownMnM


	19. Trouble Ahead

Sesshoumaru was already needed by Rin. She felt her world caving down around her, for she was alone in the world. Her parents were both dead and the only living relative she had left was Kaede. "Bad things really do come in three's" Rin said. First she had been captured, and then she found her parents were dead and now Inuyasha was injured. She just wanted to hide in the dark where nothing else could happen. After kagome had left she had headed to her room, the silence had come and once again she was only left with her thoughts. Laying there, head on her pillow, she started crying once again. When would the darkness end and bring the light of day? Wiping her eyes she made a conscious choice to be happy. She got up and went downstairs to talk with her aunt.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru soon woke up to the sound of rain. It had rained the past three days. He didn't complain for the crops needed the water after the dry heat. He had a feeling he would be needed somewhere but first he needed to check on Inuyasha. Putting his cowboy boots on he went to the porch were he sat in the cool weather until the rain stopped. As the rained ceased its fall Sesshoumaru went and got on his horse to head to Kaede's house. The ground was muddy and soon so was everything else, his boots especially.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Aunt, what are you doing?"<p>

"I am cooking homemade chicken noodle soup for us and Inuyasha."

"Can I do anything to help?"

"Yes you may. You look happier?"

"I decided it wasn't worth it to stay unhappy."

"Good, now come help me."

"Okay." The two of them worked silently to create the meal for the three people. The meal was almost ready when they both heard a knock on the door.

"Will you get that Rin?"

"Yes aunt." Rin washed her hands and dried them on her apron. "One moment," Rin said while heading to the door. Coming up to the door she opened it and stared silently for a moment at Sesshoumaru.

"Rin? You going to let me inside?"

"Oh yeah, come in, but please wipe off your boots, I just swept today." Rin watched as he wiped off his boots on the door mat, staring mostly at his physic. She noticed how well built he was and started to blush at her brazen thoughts about him. As he glanced up she quickly looked away and backed away from the door letting him into the house.

"Are you here to see Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"Come this way then."

"Who is it darling?"

"It's Sesshoumaru aunt."

"Invite him for dinner; we are going to have plenty."

"Okay aunt." And now talking to Sesshoumaru she said, "Well I guess you are officially invited for dinner. Will you stay?" Rin almost pleaded with him.

"Yes."

"Thank you!" Rin jumped and almost hugged him but before she embarrassed herself she pulled back.

"You're welcome." Sesshoumaru headed into the parlor where Inuyasha was resting with his eyes open. "Inuyasha."

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said irritated.

"Well I see you're not dead."

"Well it sure feels like it."

"Hn. Your personality hasn't changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are abrasive as always."

"Just leave me to my misery. I want to kill you right now but I can't move."

"You couldn't have beaten me anyways."

"Sure." Inuyasha barred his teeth like he was about to start snarling like a dog.

"Now don't you dare start fighting in my parlor." The two men relaxed and Sesshoumaru walked further away from the couch.

"I think you are plenty well enough to move upstairs. Sesshoumaru help if needed." Inuyasha pushed himself into sitting position and then up on his feet. Swaying back and forth slightly he took a step. The first step sent a rush of blood to his face while he panted heavily. He put his hand on the arm rest and slumped forward.

"Just need to catch my breath for a second."

"You don't look so good," Rin said.

"Ah darlin' this is nothing. I have been hurt much worse than this."

"Well if you're sure."

"Yeah." Yet again Inuyasha started moving again and he got to the stairs with no trouble.

"Make sure I don't fall. Don't want another horrible headache." He climbed up the stairs slowly and when he made it to the top he rested once again.

"Which room?"

"The first on the left." Inuyasha went in a shut the door behind him. They heard a moan as a squeak was heard. Traveling back down the stairs Rin noticed Sesshoumaru staring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face? dress?"

"No."

"Ok what then?"

"It's nothing," Sesshoumaru said as he looked away towards the window.

"Right." Brushing her lose hair back behind her ear she continued down the stairs and stood next to him. "So I haven't seen you in a while? Official sheriff business?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Then I suppose you can't tell me about it?" Rin asked and Sesshoumaru nodded once again. "Well I missed you anyway. Can I hug you?" Sesshoumaru turned towards her and looked quizzically at her. Then his head did an almost imperceptible nod and Rin rushed into his arms. As Rin rushed into his arms the force of her small body hitting his knocked him back slightly. "I have missed you so much!" Sesshoumaru enveloped her in his arms and she hugged him even tighter.

"Eh em!" the two separated.

"You need something aunt?"

"Take some soup up to Inuyasha."

"Ok." Rin headed towards the kitchen out of hearing range.

"You take care of my niece got it? She already seems half in love with you."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Respond in words."

"I would never do anything to hurt your niece in any way shape or form."

"That's better. Now stop being so distant you are just making her have a harder time, it's already difficult enough." Sesshoumaru nodded as he saw Rin come back to head up the stairs with a steaming bowl of soup. Rin went up and into the first room on the left. Sesshoumaru heard Rin tell Inuyasha that if he needed anything to just yell. The three of them then went into the kitchen to eat the delicious meal that both Kaede and Rin made. Once the food was done Sesshoumaru made ready to leave.

"I will see you out the door Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru gestured for Rin to go in front of him as they headed towards the front door. Opening the door and being out on the front porch the two talked for a few minutes. The sky was clear and the weather slightly chilly and damp. The stars shone strongly throughout the night sky looking absolutely breathtaking.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Hn."

"I think my parents were murdered. I thought I should tell someone from the law. I plan to tell the person in charge of my parents' case tomorrow."

"Who else did you tell?"

"Just kagome, maybe she told her parents or Inuyasha but I'm not sure. So?"

"Yes?"

"What would you do if I kissed you?" Rin said as she came up closer to Sesshoumaru.

"Try me?" Rin stood on her toes and leaned forward to kiss his mouth. She gave a quick peck; it was so quick Sesshoumaru didn't even have a chance to respond. Rin started to go back down to her normal height but before she could Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him. Sesshoumaru captured her lips with his own. They kissed until Rin had to breathe.

"Thanks for everything." Sesshoumaru nodded. Letting her go, Rin whispered "Goodnight Sesshoumaru," They parted ways and while Sesshoumaru headed to his horse Rin watched putting a hand to her lips she smiled, and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>"That girl is going to pay for caring for anyone but Me." a personage said enraged "but first a false trail for the police to follow, they will never find who killed Rin's parents. Then to make sure everyone Rin cares about suffers for her insolence." the dark figure faded back into the darkness of the night and the sound of a sinister laugh lifted through the air. Shivering Rin went back into the house. She had a feeling something bad would begin and continue to happen until the mystery of her parent's death was resolved.<p>

* * *

><p>longest chapter that I have had for a while. Hope you enjoy it. I wrote this last night until 3 so if it doesn't make sense please let me know.<p>

happy November! I give the best of luck to anyone who is writing for NANOWRIMO.

BrownMnM


	20. Just Another Problem

Because I don't say it enough. I do not own Inuyasha or any of its character. Though I wish I owned Sesshoumaru.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru woke with a start. Someone was pounding on his door with urgency. Grabbing his gun he came up to the door shirtless.<p>

"What!"

"The general store is on fire. We need help to put out the flames before it spreads through the whole town."

"Get anyone else, I will be out and helping." In boots and pants Sesshoumaru went out to stop the fire. The flames billowed growing bigger every second. Men and women alike held buckets of water and formed a line from the town well to the store.

"Are the Higurashi's out?" Sesshoumaru asked the nearest citizen.

"I think they all got out but everything is chaos and no one knows anything."

Sesshoumaru grabbed a bucket and helped in the effort. He would find out if the Higurashi's were ok later. The fire burned bright and hot casting a shadow over the town. The people worked hard to remove the hazard to the other buildings. They knew they probably wouldn't save the store but they could save the rest of the town.

A few hours later the fire had begun to be smoldering ash. Everyone could finally rest. They had been up all night. Sesshoumaru headed towards the church where, he learned, Kagome and her family had been sent. Walking past others who were completely exhausted he touched each man on the shoulder and nodded his head at the women. The church was a small house with a steeple but it had worked many times when families had been in trouble. Entering the double door he saw the Higurashi's resting on the futons that had been provided. Occasionally they would cough and sputter trying to get the smoke out of their lungs. Mrs. Higurashi was sitting up and drinking some water that a deacon had given her.

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Yes? What do you need?" she said after turning her head around.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone seems to be fine, but my husband seems to have inhaled too much of the smoke. They found him knocked unconscious in the kitchen where the fire seems to have started. He hasn't woken up yet!" Mrs. Higurashi started crying hysterically. Not knowing how to react Sesshoumaru stood there woodenly. The deacon then came over and began to comfort her. Once she had calmed down he told her that as soon as Mr. Higurashi woke up that he would need to speak to him. He then left to get a few minutes of much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Rin woke up hearing something off in the distance like a horse running. Assuming something had happened she hurried to put something presentable on. She rushed down the stairs just in time to hear a very loud knock. Kaede hearing the same knock startled out of her room.<p>

"Child, you're already awake?"

"Yes, I heard someone coming."

"Hurry, get the door before that person has a heart attack." Rin went and opened the just as the man outside was about to knock again and almost hit her in the nose.

"What happened?"

"The General Store has caught on fire. Luckily everyone got out safely but we need Miss Kaede to come administer to those who have inhaled the smoke."

"I'll be right there lad." Kaede emerged from her bedroom once again, fully dressed. "Stop staring, let's go." The two headed out the door.

"What about me Aunt?"

"Stay here and take care of Inuyasha if he wakes up. He's going to be extremely grouchy when he comes to but don't let him bully you he is not to get out of that bed. Also don't tell him about the fire being at the General store, but he is going to know there was a fire because of his strong sense of smell."

"Okay Aunt." Rin bowed her head disappointed she was stuck there in the house. As Kaede shut the door she went back upstairs to try to sleep.

Laying her head on the pillow she tossed and turned and soon realized that there would be no sleep for her. Feeling even more agitated she paced back and forth in her room until the sun came out and shone through the window. The sun had finally risen. Rin headed to start the basic chores she had been assigned by Kaede. After that was done she went back inside extremely tired. Going into the front room she lies down on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>CRASH! Rin startled awake. Sitting up fast and getting to her feet she swayed feeling dizzy and sat back down. Then Rin heard someone swearing and realized that it was just Inuyasha.<p>

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Rin yelled up the stairs. When Inuyasha didn't answer Rin got up once more and headed up the stairs. "Inuyasha?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"I only want to see if you are okay."

"I'm fine. Where's my stuff. I need to go."

"Oh no you don't, Kaede said you were not supposed to get out of that bed." Rin pushed him back down.

"Let me up women!"

"No. You're being ridiculous. You are injured. Why are you in such a rush anyway?"

"Kagome might be injured. I was awake when that townsman came. Don't you dare make me sit here and do nothing."

"I expect you to do exactly that. Kagome will be fine. Kaede has gone to take care of all the Higurashi's. You would just get in the way, so stay in bed and stop fretting."

"Fine," Inuyasha growled.

"Now, I would assume you're hungry? What do you want?"

"Oatmeal will be fine thank you."

"Okay I will get that for you." Rin left the room and went back down the stairs to the kitchen where she started to make Inuyasha some oatmeal. As she cooked she thought about the things that kept happening. She didn't believe they were accidents but without proof that's what everyone would assume. Sure such things as fires could happen by themselves with basic negligence but she knew that something like this normally wouldn't happen one after another. Trying to put it in the back of her mind she focused only on making the food. When it was done she put it in a bowl set it on a tray and grabbed the brown sugar. She then headed up and into the guest bedroom. Inuyasha sat quietly staring out the window.

"Here you go." Once Inuyasha had grabbed the bowl and spoon she asked. "If you knew about the fire and that it was at Kagome's home why didn't you just get up and leave to go be with her?"

Inuyasha looked up from the oatmeal and stared at Rin for a second. "Feh. Why do I need to tell you that?" Inuyasha looked away.

"You fainted didn't you?" Inuyasha reacted and started to sputter. "Ha, I was right." Inuyasha said something under his breath.

"Leave me in peace you annoying girl."

"Fine if you're going to be that way." Rin left.

Rin sat on the sofa in the living room and relaxed back against it.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru opened his eyes at the hint of sun shining in his eyes. Looking towards the window he sat up. The sun came through the cracks bringing light to the once dark room. Putting on his shirt and belt he got up and headed to eat something. As a bachelor he didn't have many options he could cook so he opted to have a piece of bread and cheese that had been provided by one of the neighboring families. Eating it with relish he munched and thought. Why had Mr. Higurashi been injured? Did he see the person who started the fire? And if he did, would he be able to tell him who the culprit was? And would this person lead to something about what was happening to his Rin? <em>There's that possession again. Is she really mine? <em> This thought brought him to the one he was beginning to like too much. He wanted to see her but there was no reason for him to go. Almost before he could think he was on his horse headed past the church and on to Miss Kaede's house. The realization of what he was about to pass he reigned in his horse and stopped by the church to once again check in with the Higurashi's. Off of his horse and onto the dirt he walked up the few stairs to the doors. The doors open and Kaede walked out doctoring bag in hand.

"Sesshoumaru? I assume you need to speak with Mr. Higurashi? He just woke up."

"Yes, excuse me." Tipping his hat Sesshoumaru walked past Kaede and into the building.

Once he had entered he saw the family members surrounding Mr. Higurashi. Walking up to them he cleared his throat. All turned around.

"Mr. Higurashi, I need to know if you saw anything."

"Unfortunately no, but I am pretty sure someone hit me from behind, pretty hard too."

"Did you hear or see anything at all?"

"No, I am sorry."

"Goodbye and take care." Sesshoumaru left once again frustrated. All these things seemed to have something or someone behind it but nothing was coming to light.

* * *

><p>Another chapter up. I hope you enjoyed it. Just out of curiosity does it feel like nothing is ever resolved? Love you readers.<p>

Love BrownMnM


	21. What Now?

"Sesshoumaru? Wait," Kagome said rushing out the door. Once Sesshoumaru turned around Kagome continued. "I don't know if this will help at all but I saw two men outside my window before I went to sleep. I might be wrong but I never saw them leave and one was smoking."

"Where's your room?"

"Right above the kitchen."

"Thank you."

"And now that my father's awake will you take me with you to Kaede's house."

"How?"

"I noticed that you almost passed the church before you stopped. The only thing out that way is Kaede's house."

"Come here." Kagome headed over to Sesshoumaru who was by his horse. Sesshoumaru then lifted Kagome up and got on behind her. "Let's go." Sesshoumaru slapped the reigns and they were off.

* * *

><p>Rin was still sitting down when there was a knock on the door. Getting up she went and got it. Opening the door there on the porch was a man she had never met before.<p>

"Can I help you?"

"Just delivering a letter ma'am, here you go." Rin grabbed the letter from his hand.

"Thank you, Sir."

"You are welcome ma'am. I'll take my leave then." The man bowed and turned around to leave. Shutting the door Rin went and got the letter opener from the desk. Opening the letter she found who it was from.

_Dear Rin Johnson, August 5, 1867_

_I have come upon your letter which included the note that Mrs. Johnson left for you. Even with this new information it will take a matter of many months to find the actual culprit because your parents knew many people all who have sufficient alibis that we can find no fault with. We will continue to look but no promises. _

_Sincerely,_

_Detective Brown _

Rin put the letter down disappointed. She had hoped that it would be good news but she now knew that she wouldn't be able to be free from worry until the person who killed her parents was found. Noticing a slip of paper hidden in the envelope she pulled it out.

_Poor Rin, perhaps they will catch me eventually or maybe not. Don't get too comfortable. I'm watching._

Rin thrust the paper away from her and ran outside to feel the warmth on her face and to calm the chills that now ran down her spine. Then she wondered how that paper had been put into the letter. All she knew was that nothing that was private anymore and she would have to be careful about what she did and said. Rin looked up and noticed a cloud of dust and a horse with two people on it. The horse got closer and closer and Rin just waited and watched. Soon the horse stopped and the two people got off.

"Hello Rin, where's Inuyasha." Kagome asked giving Rin a hug.

"Um… he's upstairs. Go on in." Kagome nodded her head and rushed inside.

"Sesshoumaru, hello, Are you here to check on Inuyasha too?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to see you," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Why?"

"So we can talk."

"Come I need to show you something." Rin walked back inside the house and to the front room. Sesshoumaru followed and saw her pick two things up from the floor. "Here, this one first." Rin handed him the letter from the detective in Chicago. Reading it quickly he gave it back. "Here" Rin handed him the note with a quivering hand. Sesshoumaru grabbed the hand that held the note.

"Rin, what is the matter."

"Just read the note." Sesshoumaru grabbed the note and began to read. Every word angered him more. He was supposed to protect her and make sure she never went through something terrifying like this. Clenching the letter in his fist he tried to control his anger. Leaving the room with no emotion he went outside to his horse where he put the note in his saddle bags. He couldn't control his anger anymore and slammed his fist onto the porches support beams. He hit so hard the whole pole shook.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin stood by the door with a concerned and slightly scared look on her face.

"I am fine and sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"To what. Let me see? I have every right." Rin turned and fled into the house and up the stairs shutting the door to her bedroom behind her. Sesshoumaru follow after her slowly. He heard sobbing coming from the room and stood outside the door not knowing what to say or do. Kagome hearing the sobbing came out of the guest room.

"You had better not hurt her in any way." Sesshoumaru shook his head and let Kagome pass him as she opened the door and entered the room where she sat and held her friend who was crying uncontrollably once again. Leaving the two girls alone Sesshoumaru walked towards the room where Inuyasha was staying.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha."<p>

"Sesshoumaru. What is going on?"

"Rin got a threatening note and I over reacted."

"Never thought that would happen, the stoic and calm Sesshoumaru over reacting." Sesshoumaru only glared at him in response. "Oh, stop giving me your death glare. Anyone can see you care about her."

* * *

><p>"What happened, Rin?"<p>

"Someone's watching me and after everything that has been going on I over reacted and I can't take this anymore Kagome. I don't know what to do."

"Sometimes things just happen there is no way to stop them. You are going to have to stay calm and let things come as they may."

"Okay Kagome."

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, do you mind getting Sesshoumaru for me?"

"I'll go get him."

"Thank you." Kagome left to Inuyasha's room. Rin lied down and made her mind blank and began to think of an apology.

* * *

><p>"Sesshoumaru? Rin wants you. She is still in her room." Sesshoumaru nodded and headed out the door.<p>

"Kagome."

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Are you really ok?"

"I am perfectly fine; Kaede said there was nothing wrong with me."

"I'm not asking if you're okay physically."

"Oh. I suppose I might need a little comfort." Kagome walked up to the bed where Inuyasha rested and sat down. Inuyasha pulled her forward to his chest and hugged her for a moment.

"Will you slap me if I kiss you?" Inuyasha said pulling away.

"No." kagome smiled. Inuyasha leaned forward and their lips made contact.

* * *

><p>"Rin?" Sesshoumaru knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in." Sesshoumaru opened the door and went in. they both looked at each other and started to speak at once. Sesshoumaru stopped but Rin continued. "I'm sorry I over reacted and these things keep happening and I just cracked."

"It's ok Rin. I am sorry too." Rin smiled shyly and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Now that that's resolved, what did you come here to talk to me about?"

"May I…

* * *

><p>What's Sesshoumaru going to ask, find out next time. I believe this to be the perfect cliff hanger spot only one issue even I don't know what he is going to ask, I am open to suggestions.<p>

Love BrownMnM

P.S. I am thinking of adding a Christmas chapter what do you guys think of that?


	22. New Face, Old Rival

Thank you to those who comment

**icegirljenni**

**Taraah36**

**StoriedFabric**

**kenilyn**

* * *

><p>"May I…"<p>

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru trying to guess what he was about to say. She hoped he would say something about their relationship but before she could begin to stress someone came in loudly and the couple startled.

"We'll continue this later." Sesshoumaru stated. Rin nodded and they both headed downstairs. A voice that Rin didn't know called loudly toward anyone that would hear. Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin and Sesshoumaru all headed downstairs. Rin was behind Kagome when she heard Kagome mutter something about a cousin and heaven help them. Rin looked around Kagome to see someone who looked almost identical to Kagome.

"Oh, Kagome, I didn't expect to see you here. You look the same as ever. You haven't changed a bit since last fall. Hello, Inuyasha." The women said that last sentence in a very flirting way. "Sesshoumaru to I see and what looks to be someone I haven't met quite yet." The women stopped expecting an introduction.

"What brings you back here, Kikyo?" Kagome asked unwillingly. Rin could tell that this person was not welcome by Kagome.

"I am done with my schooling that my loving family provided me, and now I am back to stay."

"Glad to see you back." Kagome forced this out with a fake smile.

"Inuyasha, I haven't seen you in forever. I hope you didn't miss me too much?" Rin could have sworn she saw Kikyo flutter her eyelashes. She was very obviously flirting.

"It doesn't feel like you were gone that long Kikyo." Inuyasha flirted back. Rin was astonished. Looking at Kagome for confirmation on what she had seen Rin was startled to see the very pissed off look Kagome was giving. Before Kagome killed Kikyo Rin stepped forward to introduce herself.

"Hello, my name is Rin, Just moved here to my aunt Kaede's house. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, dear me, I am Kikyo. Kagome's cousin, I'm sure you've heard of me, nice to meet you." She seemed to ooze with false sincerity and barely even registered Rin's presence and continued to look at Inuyasha like she wanted to devour him.

"Why do we have the pleasure of your presence?" Rin asked casually.

"I heard that Inuyasha had gotten injured and was staying here getting better and I just had to see him as soon as I got back so I rushed over here but now it seems a little crowded in here so I think I'll leave." Kikyo looked towards Kagome and noticed her murderous intent and started to head out. "Goodbye, Inuyasha and it was nice to meet you. What was your name again?"

"It's Rin." Rin answered insulted.

"That's a weird name isn't it?" Kikyo said looking one last time at Rin with a smile and then she flounced out the door leaving behind a strong scent of perfume. Rin stood there stunned for a minute. Then she heard Kagome whisper in her ear.

"Don't pay any attention to her; she's like that to everyone. You just have to learn to ignore anything she says." Rin nodded and decided that she did not like Kikyo one bit. Rin looked over to Inuyasha and noticed that he was sweating excessively.

"Inuyasha, you should go lay down again. Kagome help him." Kagome helped Inuyasha stagger back up the stairs and into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>When Inuyasha and Kagome first heard the door they were still kissing. They didn't pay any attention to it and then Kagome's brain registered a voice she hoped she never had to hear again. Pushing Inuyasha away Kagome stood quickly and fixed herself. Inuyasha stood up after her and pulled her forward to kiss her again. One more kiss was taken and another was almost going to happen when Kagome put her hand up in front of her mouth.<p>

"Stop, my cousins here." The mood ended quickly and Inuyasha pulled back.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes, Kikyo. If we don't go down there she'll come up here. Let's go."

"Lead on." Kagome led but she looked back to Inuyasha and saw a small smile of pleasure on his face. Feeling hurt, Kagome continued forward, not looking back; she didn't want to be hurt by him again.

* * *

><p>Once the four of them had split up again after talking to Kikyo they continued their original conversations. With Kagome and Inuyasha things got slightly nasty. You could hear a very loud slap and then Kagome ran down the stairs asking and demanding Sesshoumaru to take her back home. Rin came up to her concerned."<p>

"What happened?"

"Inuyasha being an idiot happened."

"Do you want to go talk in private?"

"Yes, I would appreciate that, thank you very much." The two females left to wander outside in the orchard. Sesshoumaru shook his head and went to hear Inuyasha's version of the story.

* * *

><p>Rin and Kagome wandered through the orchard as Kagome cried. Rin watched sadly but didn't say anything. Kagome began to calm down and explain the events before the slap. Rin listened intently to the whole thing.<p>

"So, before Kikyo showed up Inuyasha and I were kissing quite passionately and when the sound of the door opened we ignored it. Then I heard Kikyo's voice I pulled away and he followed and wouldn't stop kissing me until I stopped him. I then told him it was Kikyo and he got this happy look on his face, and I couldn't believe it because he just loved me and then the mere mention of her name that's all he could think about. Then he has the audacity to flirt with her in front of me without thinking of my feelings. Then Kikyo left and we went upstairs and he wanted us to continue like nothing had happened, but the thing that really set me off was he called me Kikyo, can you believe it?" Once Kagome's rant was over Rin replied.

"Inuyasha really is an idiot. Even I was shocked when he openly flirted back to her. I can tell that Inuyasha really likes you so I really don't understand how he could be so inconsiderate. What the heck is the story between those two?"

"Back a few years ago the two of them were never apart. They were in love I suppose. I was wildly jealous about it. Then Inuyasha found her flirting and kissing another man that was from town. He loved her enough to forgive her for this but when he caught her again with another man he had enough and broke up with her. He was so broken up about it he ignored everything for two months and then Sesshoumaru woke him up. Even though he was the one who ended it whenever he saw Kikyo he would start moping and tell her he loved her still but for the longest time Kikyo ignored him and then suddenly after a few months of Kikyo at school she came back a beg Inuyasha to take her back. He did of course, the idiot, and then when fancy took Kikyo she would break up with him and follow another guy. This cycle continued and continued. Then they were split up for a year and they Kikyo was back to ignoring him again. And now it seems Kikyo the user is back again."

"Wow! Seriously?"

"Yep, and I have had to deal with it every time because he would put me in the middle."

"How did you deal with that?"

"I didn't. I was just as much a mess as he was."

"I m so sorry."

"But now I have decided that if he goes to her again our relationship is over. No going back." Kagome said this as she wiped off the tears that had streamed down her face.

"Good. Are we ok to go back now?"

"Yes, let's head back. My life's story is restarting now."

* * *

><p>SO... It's been awhile. Sorry about that. Moved back home and wanted to waste my life doing other things like Facebook and reading. Here's the new chapter, sorry felt like I had to add Kikyo into this somehow and here she is. Sometimes I feel like I just keep adding conflict and nothing ever gets resolved. That might be a factor of me not knowing where my story is going but hey I'm not exactly the best writer ever so that's to be expected. As always would love any and all comments anyone has and I hope to write and update the next chapter very soon. Sayonara for now.<p>

Your slow writing friend,

BrownMnM


	23. Sit!

Sesshoumaru climbed the stairs up to the room where Inuyasha was resting. Opening the door and entering the room he hid a smirk when he saw Inuyasha's face. A very bright red hand mark was resting on his cheek and on his face was a look of surprise. Sesshoumaru's shoulders shook slightly as he with held laughter. Making his presence known with a grunt Inuyasha then looked up. Staring Sesshoumaru waited until Inuyasha began to speak.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru said again.

"Go away." Aiming a smirk at Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru left the room.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat on the bed thinking of anything he had done that had upset Kagome and he couldn't think of a single thing. Giving up, he lay down on the bed resting his head on his hands. Closing his eyes he listened attentively for Kagome and Rin to come back. After what seemed like forever the door opened and two women's voices could be heard. Sitting up, perhaps a little too quickly, Inuyasha rushed to ask Kagome what he had done wrong. At the top of the stairs he saw Kagome about to exit once again.<p>

"Wait! What the hell did I do women?" Kagome turned around with the most intimidating look possible. Inuyasha gulped in terror.

"Sit!" Inuyasha fell back in surprise and could only watch as Kagome left slamming the door. Almost immediately after Kagome left through the door Sesshoumaru followed ruining Kagome's grand exit. Still sitting down on the steps Inuyasha heard a horse gallop off and noticed Rin trying to keep in laughter.

"It's not funny women!" Inuyasha comment didn't in any way deter Rin's silent laughter. Muttering to himself Inuyasha left Rin to her own devices.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Sesshoumaru rode back to town. Dropping Kagome off at the church he left to his own house. Only thinking about Rin he didn't notice at first that his house was completely ransacked without a single thing left unturned or broken. Written on the wall were two words. 'STAY AWAY'. Shaking his head Sesshoumaru began to clean up. The whole situation with Rin had just gotten a little more personal.<p>

* * *

><p>Rin just couldn't stop laughing. Having seen the whole scene with Kagome and Inuyasha, she couldn't help but relive it over and over again. The tears soon came to her eyes and she focused only on breathing. Getting herself in control once again Rin went and sat down in the front room and leaned back to relax. Giving herself one last giggle she then settled down to think and could only think of one thing. What was Sesshoumaru going to ask? Suppose she would never know but still she was extremely disappointed. Hearing the door open Rin glanced towards the door to see Kaede back.<p>

"Hey Aunt, how is the Higurashi family?"

"They seem to be doing better. Did you have a nice time with Kagome and Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, learned some things I didn't know and met someone new."

"Who did you meet?"

"Kagome's cousin Kikyo."

"I was wondering when you would finally meet the town's superior women."

"Yes she sure did act that way towards me and Kagome."

"You'll get used to her. Most of the time the women around here just ignore her."

"That sounds like very good advice to me."

"Dear, I am extremely tired so I do believe that I will go and rest up in my room. If you would be kind enough to start dinner I would much appreciate it."

"I shall start it then. Rest well, Kaede."

* * *

><p>"Confound that woman." Grabbing a pillow, Inuyasha threw it at the door. The thrown pillow hit the door with a dull thud and didn't remove any of the frustration Inuyasha was feeling. Why couldn't that woman just tell him what he had done wrong? For the life of him he just didn't get women at all. Unfortunately he had a problem and until it was solved he wouldn't get any rest.<p>

* * *

><p>This was perhaps one of the most enjoyable chapters I have written but unfortunately also one of my shortest. I'm still having a bit of writers block but at least I got a chapter out again.<p>

A few interesting things have happened since I last wrote. For example I have a job now, also I fractured my middle finger (don't do this, it hurts). so yeah. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have and I hope to hear plenty of comments.

Just another chapter for you,

BrownMnM


	24. Dream Shadows

Rin went about making dinner whistling. Even though she had just met the very 'pleasing' cousin of Kagome's and the threatening notes, Rin had had an enjoyable day. She put the biscuits in the oven and glanced at the clock and set an internal timer. She went up the stairs and to the room where Inuyasha was staying. Putting her hand on the door knob, Rin was just about to open the door when something smacked it hard making the door vibrate. Rin removed her hand and left.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha started to smell food. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scents and began to dream of having a family. As his day dream went on, his mind created a scene. He came home from his office heading towards the smells to find a women cooking diligently on the stove. He came up behind her and she turned around. "Kagome?!" confusion clouded his mind. The dream shattered and Inuyasha jolted up.<p>

"What the HELL is wrong with me!?"

"Inuyasha! No swearing in my house." Kaede yelled through the door.

"Leave me alone you ol' bat," Inuyasha muttered.

"I heard that, now behave or I can kick you out."

* * *

><p>The sound of shouting woke Rin up for a second then closing her eyes again she rested for a little more and then the smell of something burning filtered past Rin's nose and she jumped up. "Oh, no the biscuits, I lost track of time." Rin hurried into the kitchen to see Kaede pulling them out.<p>

"Land sakes child, you must have been exhausted."

"Well today has been quite the trying day." Rin replied with an exhausted smile.

"You should go to sleep after dinner."

"I think I will thank you. I will go and get Inuyasha now."

"Go on ahead." Rin went to the stairs and up to the door to Inuyasha's room.

"Inuyasha, may I come in?"

"Yes come on in."

"Dinner is ready, would you like to come down and eat today?"

"Sure, sure."

"Come on then, I am sure you'll be fine but I thought I might make sure you don't hurt yourself."

"After you." Rin left the room and headed into the hall. Inuyasha followed closely after.

"Wait Rin, can I ask you a quick question?"

"Go right on ahead"

"You're friends with Kagome right?"

"Yes and?"

"I was wondering what she thought of me?"

"I think that kagome should be the one to tell you that."

"Why?"

"Because she might not want me to tell you. You should just ask her yourself."

"I don't think she wants to talk to me right now. I seem to have messed up somehow."

"Even that will be fixed if you just talk to Kagome."

"You can't even help me just a little bit?"

"Well next time you kiss someone be more careful what you say."

"What do you mean?"

"If you think for a second I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now let's go down to dinner shall we?"

"Sure." Inuyasha was looking away and not really paying attention to what Rin was saying while he tried to figure out what he had said to kagome that he shouldn't have.

* * *

><p>Downstairs and sitting done to eat, the three were each lost in their own thoughts ate silently. The silence stayed all throughout the night and into the morning until someone knocked on the door. Rin went to open the door. There stood a young man with black hair.<p>

"Hello?'

"Hello ma'am, I came here to talk to the sheriff."

"Come in, I'll go get him." The young boy stopped inside the house and Rin went to get Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha somebody came to speak to you."

"I am coming Rin."Inuyasha came down the stairs and Rin left him to his business.

* * *

><p>Rin walked to the barn where she saddled up Sombra and guided the horse out of the barn. Putting one foot into the left stirrup holding the reins in her left hand loosely, she grabbed the horn and pulled herself up. Fully seated on the horse she transferred the reins to her right hand and gently tapped the horse's rear. Sombra began to move and Rin urged her to go faster. Soon the horse was at a canter then a gallop. Rin's hair flowed freely behind her and the wind brushed past her face as she smiled in exhilaration. Seeing a shade of blue in the distance, she decided to stop there by the water. The blue came closer and closer and Rin reined in Sombra and was then upon the water where she dismounted on the right side of the horse still holding the reins. Patting the horse affectionately on the head Rin led the horse to water where it drank its fill. Seeing a tree next to the stream Rin sat down against it after tying the horse to a branch and grabbing a book out from the back housing. She opened up the first page and began avidly reading. As she read her eyes got weary and began to shut and soon she was fast asleep resting against the tree. A shadow hidden down the bank came closer to watch as Rin breathed evenly. Staring unabashed the shadow sidled even closer to the defenseless girl.<p>

"You will be mine one day, and then your money." The shadow said in a gleeful whisper.

The shadow smiled. The plan was moving forward at last. He had searched through all of his clients to find who was the wealthiest and that has led him to the Johnson family. The Johnson family owned many properties as well as actual wealth. His greedy heart loved the idea of taking from those he pretended to help. Just a plus to the Johnson family's wealth was their extremely beautiful daughter. The shadow's lustful heart decided that he would own her and then when she had fulfilled all of her usefulness he would be rid of her. As the shadow reached for the girl on the ground Sombra nickered and the beating sound of a horse cantering reverberated off the ground in the distance. The shadow fled back to his hiding spot as fast as he could and stayed there in wait of the rider.

* * *

><p>It's been forever since I last updated and I am sorry about that. Also yet again any ideas on what should happen next will be appreciated and if you see anything I should fix that will be a great help too. This one is slightly longer than the last ones I posted. Happy November and Nanowrimo!<p>

BrownMnM


	25. Danger, Kisses, and a Snitch

When Rin was gone on her ride, Inuyasha met with the young man that was at the door. His name was Sota, Kagome's sibling who occasionally passed messages for the sheriff from Sesshoumaru and other town folk. "What do you need to speak to me about?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have a message from Sesshoumaru, here." Sota handed Inuyasha a folded note.

I have found the person behind the threatening notes to Rin and

I feel that he may go after her very soon, don't leave her by

herself.

Inuyasha glanced up very grim. "Thank you for bringing this to me Sota. I need to go now, be safe getting back." Sota nodded. Inuyasha searched the house and then the grounds. He couldn't find Rin.

"***, where are you Rin?" Inuyasha went to Kaede. "Where might Rin have gone to?"

"Have you checked if both of my horses are in the barn?"

"No." Inuyasha went out to the barn. Both of the horses were not there. Seeing hoof prints Inuyasha grabbed the other horse, saddled it quickly and rid off to find Rin. As Inuyasha tracked Rin, he heard a stream in the distance. The babbling got louder and Inuyasha saw a shadow, a tree, a horse, and Rin asleep nestled against the tree. The shadow moved before Inuyasha could get a good look at it, but it was the size and shape of a man. Feeling frightened for Rin he hoped nothing had happened to her. He got closer and closer and was finally there. Getting off the horse he strode purposefully toward the sleeping girl. "Rin, wake up," Inuyasha said as he shook Rin. Rin glanced up bleary eyed and blinked a few times.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"I had to find you. Sesshoumaru suspects that whoever is after you is going to strike soon. You shouldn't be alone right now."

"Ok, did he tell you if he knows who it is?"

"No, just told me that warning." Inuyasha didn't trust that the shadow he had seen was gone, so he withheld the truth that Sesshoumaru did know who it was, or at least expected it to be. Sesshoumaru had not told Inuyasha the name of the culprit. "We should go." Inuyasha helped Rin up and they got onto their own individual horses and rode back to the house.

* * *

><p>Back at the house Sesshoumaru was waiting for them. "Sesshoumaru!" Rin began to run towards Sesshoumaru the remembered her decorum and stopped in her tracks. Rin saw the barest movement of Sesshoumaru's mouth and knew he was also happy to see her.<p>

"Sesshoumaru."

"Inuyasha." Bothe men acknowledged the other. "I got your note. Anything else you want to share with me?"

"Another time." Rin could feel Sesshoumaru looking at her and she knew that she was the reason he wasn't sharing. Shrugging it off, Rin smiled happily. Sesshoumaru was here, near her. "Where were you?"

"I rode to the creek bed behind the house."

"Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?"

"I guess I didn't think about it."

"You should 'always' think about it," Rin heard steal go in to Sesshoumaru's voice and knew that he was mad at her. "especially now when you're being threatened."

"I made a mistake and I am sorry. I will tell someone the next time I go off somewhere alone."

"You're not going to be alone at all until this is over."

"So am I some errant child now? Can I not be trusted to take care of myself?"

"Not until this is done."

"Sometimes you infuriate me." Inuyasha looked on amused as the two strong willed people argued.

"Are you two lovebirds done?" The two that were arguing looked at him at the same time with a glare. "See, you're agreeing about something already."

"Not helping Inuyasha."

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Inuyasha walked away.

"If you'll excuse me Sesshoumaru, I am going up to my room." Rin turned around and huffed away or tried to. Sesshoumaru grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back against him.

"Sorry." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear than nuzzled his head against her neck.

"I...I'm still mad at you."

"Hn." He then began to press his lips there. The expected touch of his mouth caused her knees to buckle, and his arms wrapped around her waist to support her as he continued to leave his mouth on the side of her neck.

"Sessh, this is not..., not the time for this." Rin tried to stop him by turning around but his grip on her waist was a little too tight. She ceased her resistance, surrendering to his attentions. After Rin had stopped fighting, Sesshoumaru then turned her around and gazing into her eyes momentarily leaned in and began to kiss her deliciously.

"Sesshoumaru get your hands off my niece." Rin jumped apart from Sesshoumaru and was blushing bright red. Sesshoumaru, looking completely fine, turned to Kaede who was behind him. Kaede looked cross with her hands on her hips. "Sesshoumaru, do you have something to say?" Sesshoumaru shook his head; he then nodded it and went to leave. "Wait Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha is healthy enough to make it back in to work. If you'll wait for him and leave together." Nodding again Sesshoumaru went in to the parlor. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Rin couldn't come up with a single thing to say but began blushing again. Kaede gave a stern look. Run nodded her head knowing what was implied.

"I will go help Inuyasha." Rin said

Kaede walked into the parlor and said, "Sesshoumaru, you better be planning on marrying my girl, because from what I have seen if you don't I might have to shoot you. That or order and force you to marry her." Sesshoumaru stood up took his hat off of his head.

"It was always my intention to marry her if I got serious with her in any regard."

"Then what's holding you back from asking to court her and then wed her?" Kaede questioned.

"This mess that's going on is holding me back. Your niece and I have already been threatened that if we don't end our friendship something worse will happen. When this is over and done then we, Rin and I, will go on to live happily ever after."

"I hope so." The conversation then ended because Rin and Inuyasha came down the stairs.

"Sesshoumaru come on, let's go."

"Make sure you bring back my horse soon Inuyasha. We will need it for Sunday." Inuyasha nodded and Sesshoumaru and he exited through the door. "Now Rin, Sesshoumaru gave me very specific instructions that you are not allowed to leave by yourself."

"He's being a little overprotective, don't you think?"

"Not at all, he only cares for your safety."

"I suppose you're right."

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had arrived back to town. "Sesshoumaru, follow me to my office. I believe we have some things to talk about." Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha tied their horses to the hitching posts and entered the station. "I haven't been in here for a while." Inuyasha said wryly. It definitely looked like no one had gone in there for quite a long time. Dust covered the floor, spider webs hung from every corner and the room smelled very musty. The two men sat across from each other on two very dusty chairs and began to talk.<p>

"You know who the culprit behind all the madness with Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do," Sesshoumaru replied back.

"Who is it?"

"It's Rin's parent's solicitor. His name is Naraku."

"How did you find this out?"

"I made contact with Boston's police force after I met the man. Something about him wasn't right. Apparently, he has this scheme where he changes the will of his clients. All of the money is given to the daughter and she can only access it after she is married. Her husband gets all of the assets when the young woman dies. Naraku changes the will, convinces the parents to marry him to their daughter, once the arrangement is set and the two marry; he kills the family, then tortures and kills the girl. "

"What does any of this have to do with Rin?"

"Rin, so far, is the only woman who has not fallen into Naraku's plot. She left to visit her aunt Kaede before he could put his plan in motion."

"Why did he already kill her parents?"

"I assume he was angry and lashed out." The talking paused and they heard footsteps scuffling outside.

"Who is there?" Inuyasha got up. The footsteps retreated in a run. Inuyasha gave chase. A young man with black hair was running away. Inuyasha caught up and tackled the retreating form. They landed in a puff of dust. The young man struggled, but Inuyasha wasn't letting go. Putting the man's hands behind his back, Inuyasha dragged him to his feet. Sesshoumaru casually walked up to them and lifted the boys hat off of his face.

Not recognizing him Sesshoumaru asked, "Who are you boy?"

"I'm not telling you." The boy spat at his feet.

"why were you listening in?" Inuyasha asked.

"Some man paid me to."

"What man?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Some guy with a bowler hat."

"Where is he?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I don't know."

"You're lying," Inuyasha stated.

"How do you know that mister?"

"I just do. Tell us or spend the night in jail." Inuyasha said.

"No need to get mean. He told me to meet him behind the saloon."

"You're coming with us." The three men walked to the saloon and around back. There was no one there. "Did you lie?"

"I thought you could tell if I were lying?"

"Smart Alec," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. "Come on." Still gripping the boys arms behind his back, Inuyasha half dragged the boy. They went to the church where the Higurashi family still lived. They entered and Inuyasha asked, "Where's the preacher?"

"I'm here Inuyasha." A man stood up and walked over. "What do you need sheriff?"

"Wondering if you know who this boy might be?"

"I don't believe I have ever met him."

"Well that's helpful. This little runt won't tell me his name."

"He probably came from the train."

"Do you have family somewhere kid?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"No, my family is dead."

"Are you willing to take him in?" Inuyasha asked the priest.

"I'll take care of him until we put him into a family."

Inuyasha addressed the boy, "you had better be here if I come back."

"Yes sir," the boy said with a mock salute. Inuyasha left to finish his talk with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

><p>Kagome looked up when Inuyasha barged into the church yelling for the preacher with a young boy restricted in his arms. The men talked and once Inuyasha left, Kagome walked up to the boy.<p>

"Hi, what's your name?" the boy looked over to Kagome and gave a brilliant smile.

"Name's Isaac Silas Cox and you sure are pretty." He said. Kagome laughed at his last statement.

"It sure is nice to meet you young Isaac. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome reached out her hand to shake. Isaac grabbed her hand and instead of a hand shake kissed it on the back of the hand. "Aren't you a charmer?" the young man blushed. "So what were ya doin with the sheriff Isaac?"

"A man paid me to listen in to his conversation and I got caught." Kagome processed this and put it to the back of her mind

"Where ya from?"

"Nowhere. Just got off the train. Why are you living in this church?"

"My house burned down."

"Well that's sad. When you getting a new one?"

"Sometime soon, I hope. Do you not have any family?"

"Once, but they're gone now."

"That's plain awful."

"It's not too bad. I can do whatever I want now."

"Like what sorts of things?"

"I can stay up as late as I want, eat whatever I want, and travel around without leaving anybody behind."

"Everybody deserves a home; I hope you find one Isaac Silas Cox. I got somewhere to be, see you later."

"Bye misses."

Kagome left the church and went towards the sheriff's office.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked into the small, musty building. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were both sitting in the two chairs talking quietly. Inuyasha noticed her and the conversation ended.<p>

"Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that I know what the boy's name is."

"How did you find it out?"

"I asked and he answered. It probably helps that I am not the law," Kagome said with a smile.

"What is it then?"

"His name is Isaac Silas Cox."

"I'll check to make sure he didn't run away from anyone."

"I'll take my leave of you now then."

"Wait Kagome, can I talk to you?"

"About what Inuyasha?"

"About yesterday." Inuyasha replied his hat in his hands.

"Maybe another time." Kagome said and left back the way she came.

"Wait, Kagome?"Desperate to talk to her he faced Sesshoumaru briefly and said "we will continue our talk later." He dashed out the door.

Naraku, hidden in the shadows of the saloon, watched Inuyasha chase after the store clerk's daughter like a love sick fool and laughed. _When all of this is over I am going to kill them_,_ all of them that stand in my way of obtaining what I want most. _Naraku grinned evilly and then walked into the fine establishment he was standing next to. Sitting down and paying for a drink he plotted in his head. "Rin, you'll get what's coming to you."

* * *

><p>Two chapters in a month. Yeah! This is the longest chapter I've ever written (I know, I checked). There's one swear word in this chapter and they blocked it. Can you follow the conversations? If not please tell me. I will fix them. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Isaac Silas Cox is a character of my own making.<p>

Your fellow reader and writer,

BrownMnM


	26. Love and a Kidnapping

"Wait! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after her retreating back. He ran to catch up with her since she didn't turn around. Grabbing her shoulder Inuyasha stopped her and turned her around. "I know I did something that hurt you the other day and I am sorry." Inuyasha grumbled the last three words. "Will you please tell me what I did to upset you? I can't, for the life of me, figure it out."

"Are you still in love with my cousin?" kagome asked in all seriousness.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha questioned

"Just answer the question," Kagome demanded.

"…" Inuyasha didn't answer.

"That's what I though."Kagome shrugged off Inuyasha's hand and marched off.

"That went well don't you think?" questioned Isaac Silas Cox.

"I messed up, big time. Wait? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed who he was talking to.

"I wasn't just gonna sit at the church doin nothun," Isaac answered and continued, "Why didn't you answer the question?"

"I didn't know what to say and I'm an idiot for it."

"Yeah, you are. So, how you gonna get her back?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Man, grown-ups sure are stupid sometimes. You do love her right?"

"Of course I do."

"Good, now go tell her that." Isaac Cox pointed the way Kagome had left when he said "her." "She might just forgive you."

"Oh, sure, how'd you get to be so smart about relationships?" Inuyasha replied back sarcastically.

"That what my dad always did whenever my parents had a fight. He apologized and told her he loved her. That always fixed everything."

"Why do I have to apologize?"

"Cause the problems in relationships are always your fault." Isaac emphasized his point by poking Inuyasha in the chest. "Now go already, and if it works remember to thank me later."

"Bye, runt, I have an engagement to meet." Inuyasha walked off with purposeful strides.

"I wish you luck." Isaac Silas Cox said to his back.

* * *

><p>Rin was going mad, there was nothing to do. Up in her bedroom she paced back and forth thinking through all the things she had already done since Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had left earlier that day. She had already washed and hung the laundry, she finished putting together a dress from the fabric she had bought, and had read the rest of a book Kaede owned. Now there was nothing to do for another three hours. She couldn't leave the house for fear of being attacked by the unknown person who was stalking her. But the stalker had given her one good thing; being with Sesshoumaru all the time. Without Sesshoumaru, she couldn't even imagine what it would be like living there without him. His presence was heaven and his kisses made her think of how much she loved him. Yes, she admitted to herself, she loved him! She couldn't wait for all the mess to finally be over, so she could tell him and kiss him to her heart's content. Rin fell backwards onto her bed with her legs dangling off of the edge. A huge grin was on her face while she contemplated the most recent kiss that she and Sesshoumaru had shared. Her mouth began to water as she dreamed of kissing him again. "Hurry back Sesshoumaru." Rin closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome, after being confronted by Inuyasha, wiped the tears off of her face using the back of her hand. She kept walking as tears pooled down. Going behind the church she slid down on the wall and sat down. Her head was on her knees and she kept crying steadily. "Why couldn't Inuyasha love me as much as I love him?" she questioned out loud. No answer came. Kagome was tired of crying so she sat there calming her tears and her breathing until they were under control. She then looked up and at the sky; the clouds meandered across the blue surface. Her face was red and puffy and the breeze cooled it off. Kagome saw a shadow coming towards her out of the corner of her eye. It came to stand in front of her.<p>

"Kagome," Inuyasha said kneeling down. Kagome refused to look at him and kept looking at the sky. "You're going to make this hard on me aren't you?" Inuyasha expelled a breath and began, "I'm sorry I didn't answer. I don't love your cousin." Inuyasha said which brought Kagome's eyes to him. Kagome looked at Inuyasha whose eyes were focused on the ground. "I love you." Inuyasha looked up then to see Kagome's reaction. More tears began to come from Kagome. "Why are you crying? You know I don't do well with tears." Inuyasha cupped her face lovingly and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"I love you too." Kagome said and rested her hand atop his. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and pulled her out of her sitting pose and into his arms.

"Can I kiss you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes please," Kagome answered. Inuyasha's mouth landed on hers in a driven kiss. He was delicious. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss with her own mouth. Inuyasha loved her. He'd told her he loved her for the first time. Inuyasha's hands went into her hair as he unpinned it. They kissed for a minute more and broke away from each other. Kagome glanced down and licked her lips. "Now what Inuyasha?" she said breathily.

"I need to ask your daddy a question. Come on." Inuyasha stood up and pulled Kagome up also. Kagome giggled and followed after Inuyasha who was still holding her hand.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru glanced to the church and saw Inuyasha go behind it. Shaking his head he grabbed his hat and headed to his house for a change of clothes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rin, wake up." Kaede was saying as she gently shook Rin. Rin opened her bleary eyes and rubbed them.<p>

"What is it Kaede?" Rin asked.

"It's time for dinner. Come down to eat." Kaede said

"I'll be down in a second Aunt." Rin said to Kaede. Kaede nodded her head and left the room. Rin went over to her vanity and grabbed her brush and brushed through her black hair. Putting it into a loose braid, she went downstairs to eat dinner.

The two people ate in silence. When both were done and cleaning up a knock was heard. "I will get it." Rin said as she headed to the front door. "Naraku, what are you doing here?" Rin saw something glint in his hand. Backing up she hurried to slam the door. She wasn't fast enough; Naraku grabbed the door and pushed it back. Turning to run, Rin's braid was caught by Naraku's hand. He jerked her head back. Rin grunted in pain. Dazed by the temporary pain of having her hair pulled, Naraku captured her in his arms. Pointing the gun, he held in his hand, at her head, he led her to the kitchen where Kaede was still cleaning up.

"Who's at the door Rin?" Rin didn't respond to Kaede's question. "Rin?" Kaede came around the corner to see Rin in Naraku's arms. Naraku pointed the gun at Kaede.

"Go sit down in that chair," Naraku ordered. Kaede followed his instructions and sat down in the kitchen chair. Naraku grabbed the rope off of his shoulder and tied Kaede to the chair. "Tell Sesshoumaru, I got his girl." Naraku told Kaede and left a note attached to the back of the chair.

"Come Rin." Naraku dragged Rin out of the house and to his horse. "Get on." Naraku said to Rin pointing the gun at her. Rin put one foot in the stirrup and lifted her other leg over the beast. Rin was upon the horse waiting for a chance to run. She saw her opening when Naraku was trying to get on the horse. Slipping off the other side, she landed on the ground and ran. She didn't get too far before someone stepped in front of her, it was a man holding a sack and rope in his hands. Arms ensnared her and put a grain sack over her head. Rin fought against the arms but they would not relent. More horses neighed in the darkness. Rin was traded into another pair of hands and her body was lifted up onto the front of a horse. Rin's struggles caused her to be hit several times. "_I am going to have a lot of bruises._" Rin thought to herself.

"Good job, men. You'll be well compensated." Naraku said right next to her ear.

"We'd better be, Naraku." An unknown voice said. Rin recognized it but couldn't put the voice to a face.

"Let's go." Rin felt the horses start to walk and then run and then she faded into blackness one last thought screaming in her mind. "_Sesshoumaru!"_

* * *

><p>Yeah! My story is finally getting closer to being finished. Happy New Year by the way. Random tidbit, this story has been on FanFiction for four years and it's still not finished. Anyways, I appreciate all comments that have been given to me and wish to have a few more. So please review. I hopefully will finish this story in 2-3 more chapters.<p>

BrownMnM


	27. Stolen

"_Sesshoumaru!" _A faint whisper sounded. Sesshoumaru woke up to darkness with a worried feeling. "Rin!" He jolted up quickly and got dressed. Readying his horse AhUn, he rushed to Kaede's house.

* * *

><p>At the house Sesshoumaru burst in to hear Kaede call out. "Help me!" Sesshoumaru followed the voice into the dining area. Seeing Kaede tied up to the chair he went over to untie her. "They've got Rin Sesshoumaru. Naraku's got Rin." While untying Kaede, Sesshoumaru saw the note on the back of the chair. He finished untying Kaede, grabbed the note and read quickly.<p>

_Sesshoumaru,_

_I have your girl. Come soon, I wouldn't want you to miss my wedding. Come _

_unarmed if you would, I wouldn't want to shoot her before I got my taste._

_Naraku_

Crumpling the note in his fist, Sesshoumaru tossed it on the ground. "Are you alright, Miss Kaede?"

"My joints are a little sore, that's all. Now go already." Kaede commanded. Sesshoumaru handed Kaede his gun.

"Go get Inuyasha and have him follow after me." Sesshoumaru said then left the house to look at the tracks. Sesshoumaru noticed that there were multiple horses' tracks in the scuffed up dirt. Kaede exited the house to saddle her horse. "Kaede?" Sesshoumaru said getting her attention. Once Kaede acknowledged him he said, "Tell Inuyasha that there are multiple riders." Sesshoumaru got on his horse and headed northwest.

Sesshoumaru follow the tracks left behind until he saw the abandoned house that he and Rin had stayed at for one night. Sesshoumaru saw the shapes of nine horses in front of the house. Getting off of his horse, Sesshoumaru patted AhUn's nose. Grabbing the reigns he tied it to a nearby tree. "I'll be back," Sesshoumaru said to the horse. Walking from the horse towards the house he saw three men from the Band of Seven. Each held guns pointed at him. Sesshoumaru raised his arms and stood still.

Renkotsu stepped forward as the leader and ordered, "Check him." Jakotsu followed the orders and proceeded towards Sesshoumaru. Jakotsu patted Sesshoumaru down looking for any weapons. Not finding any Jakotsu stepped back. "Go forward Sesshoumaru." Renkotsu said pressing his gun to the back of Sesshoumaru's head. Sesshoumaru walked forward and was led into the house.

* * *

><p>Rin was slapped awake by Naraku. "Stand up," Naraku commanded. Rin wasn't ready to stand quite yet for she had just been woken up. Naraku not willing to wait for her to respond grabbed her hair and lifted her up to her feet. Rin winced and stood. "Rin, this nice gentleman is going to marry us." Naraku said and pointed to a nervous little man. The man fidgeted and raised a flask up to his lips and drunk greedily.<p>

The man put down his drink and said, "Let's start," hiccup, "shall we?" Holding Rin's triceps tightly and holding a gun to her back; Naraku pushed Rin in front of the drunken priest. Rin saw Bankotsu and Mukotsu stood to the side as witnesses. "Do you, Naraku, take Rin, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Naraku said.

"And do you, Rin, take Naraku, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" the priest asked and drank another gulp of his whiskey. Rin hesitated. The door opened.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru said after he had walked in. Rin turned her head to see Sesshoumaru walk in with guns pointed at his head.

Naraku forced her head back forward and whispered in her ear, "say yes, or I'll have them shoot your beloved Sesshoumaru in the head." Rin tensed up and knew that Naraku's threat was real. "Say it." Naraku commanded pressing the gun harder into her back.

"Rin," prompted the priest.

"I do," Rin whispered painfully.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest finished. Naraku turned Rin around to face Sesshoumaru.

"Time for my taste," Naraku said to Sesshoumaru. Grabbing Rin's hair one more time, Naraku yanked her head backwards. He ran his repulsive tongue across her cheek. Rin tried to pull away but instead Naraku forced his mouth on hers. All of Rin's senses were dominated by the evil stench of Naraku as his tongue was inserted into her mouth. Rin bit down hard on Naraku's tongue. Naraku removed his mouth and hit Rin on the back of the head causing her vision to go gray. Naraku kissed her again holding her jaw tightly removing any possibility of Rin biting him again.

Satisfied Naraku pulled away and Rin heard Sesshoumaru yell "I'm going to kill you Naraku!" as he was forced to his knees.

"Not this time." Naraku stated. The priest handed Naraku a paper with the signatures of both Bankotsu and Mukotsu. Grabbing the pen he signed his name and forced Rin to sign hers. "Now, if you'll excuse us Sesshoumaru, I have some money I need to claim." Naraku said and began to leave the house dragging Rin with him still. "Take care of him boys," Naraku told Renkotsu and Jakotsu. The two lifted him up and took him outside.

Rin seeing Sesshoumaru brought out yelled "No!" Rin fought hard against Naraku's grip and slipped out of it. She ran to Sesshoumaru and prostrated herself on top of him.

"What are you doing Rin? Run," Sesshoumaru said to her.

"I won't leave you." Rin said back to him. Naraku came to stand behind them and grabbed Rin pulling her up once more.

"I guess I'll have to kill him myself." Naraku raised the gun, put his finger on the trigger, and began to press down on it.

* * *

><p>Haha Cliffy!<p>

Two more chapters I think. Resolution then happily ever after. I love writing this story and am sad that it's about to end.

Please comment!

BrownMnM


End file.
